Watch Kuroko no Basuke Together
by sasukekarin0801
Summary: All the GoM and their partners are summoned inside a room to watch the story of Kuroko no Basket together. What are their reactions?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day about three months after the Winter Cup. Well, normal for almost everyone at least. Everyone is doing what they are usually doing. Kagami is eating with Kuroko drinking vanilla milkshake at Maji Burger. Kise is practicing with Kasamatsu in Kaijou's Gym. Aomine is sleeping on the school rooftop with Momoi sitting beside him. Midorima is practicing his Mid-Air Three Point Shot with Takao in Shutoku's Gym. Murasakibara is inside the locker room with Himuro munching on his usual snack. And Akashi is playing shogi with himself inside a classroom with Mayuzumi sitting beside him reading a light novel. Suddenly a light portal appear beside them from out of nowhere. Curious, they reach for the light portals with their hand and seeing themselves being pulled inside the portal with the person beside them into a gigantic room. The room has no window and no door. There are 5 double beds on the side of the room, a kitchen, a refrigerator, a toilet, a gigantic TV Screen floating in the middle of the room in front of a large sofa coach. All of them are bewildered at seeing each other, not understanding what is happening...

"Whoooaa! Where am I? Kasamatsu-senpai, save me! Why are you here, Kurokochi, Kagamichi, Aominechi, Momoichi Midorimachi, Murasakibarachi, Akashichi?!" Kise whine loudly, looking around everybody like a lost puppy.

"Shut up! You're annoying, Kise! What is this room? Why the hell the rest of your teammates from the Generation of Miracles here?!" Kasamatsu kick Kise in the back, silencing him.

"Osa-Hasa say that today Cancer will have a phenomenal experience and a meeting with old friends at the same time. So this is what it means! Damn it! I forgot my lucky item at the gym." Midorima stoically push up his glasses, face twitching..

"Shin-chan, we were sucked here by a light portal or something right?" Takao bewilderedly look around.

"Damn it! Where are we?! Tetsu! Why is Bakagami here?" Aomine rubbed his head after just fall flat on the ground.

"What do you say, Ahomine?!~" Kagami twitched in anger, holding his fist.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun, I am sure there is an explanation for this." Kuroko try to calm down the redhead.

"Tetsu-kun~! So great you're here as well! I am scared!" Momoi jump and hug Kuroko.

"Mumm. Why are we here. Muro-chin, you know where are we?" Murasakibara still munching on his snack, ask.

"I don't know Atsushi, it seem all the Generation of Miracles and their partner are here. I don't know for reason why, though" Himuro answer.

"Why am I considered your partner, Akashi?" Mayuzumi ask Akashi

"I don't know, it seem some divine entity summon us in this place, I wonder why? Hum, there is a paper with letters sticking on the TV screen. Let's read what it say" Akashi walk to the TV screen and read the paper

 **"You, the Generation of Miracles, you are all here today to watch a very special show. You won't leave here until you have finished watching the entire show. There are beds, a toilet and a kitchen so you don't have to worry about sleeping, take a piss or eating. Please Enjoy! Sign-God of Time and Space"**

Aomine "Huh? What the hell is this shit!?"

Akashi "It seem we have to watch something by this "God". Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and your partners, you should change out of your gym clothes. It seem they are already brought over there" Akashi point to the stack of clothes hanging on the corner.

After all of them prepare, they sit on the sofa coach to watch. The room suddenly got dark, the giant TV Screen lit up, and all of them anticipate what to come..

 **"The Teiko Middle School Basketball club-"**

"Ah! That's our school" Kise cry. All the Generation of Miracles blink.

 **"The strongest school in the middle school basketball circuit in Japan, with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins"*The screen show a basketball gym.**

 **"Among their brilliant record,"*Kise face appear on the screen, a ball in his hand.**

"Hey! That's me!" Kise shouted, but everyone ignore him, surprised by the display.

 **"The 5 Prodigies was known as the-," then Mirodima face appear, holding his glasses**

Midorima raise an eyebrow. "Shin-chan look as professional as ever" Takao commented

 **Then Aomine appear next "-Generation of Miracles"**

"Of course I look cool! I am the ace!" Aomine grinned darkly

"Your smugness is showing, Aomine-kun" Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Kagami snickered.

"What was that, Bakagami!"

"Oh, Shut up Dai-chan! Be quiet! " Momoi hit on Aomine, pouting.

 ***Momoi Satsuki also show up on the screen, pointing direction, then Murasakibara and the last is Akashi with his face hidden. Trophies of basketball of all kinds were shown in the background***

Akashi raise his eyes. What is this? Is this show about Teikou's past?..

 **"However, there was a strange rumor about the Generation of Miracles"**

"What rumor,…?" Midorima wonder

 **"Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record,…"**

"Lacking game record? It is Tetsuya" Akashi deduce because at the time in Teikou, not only because his lack of presence, but also because it was necessary to keep Kuroko from publicity in order to protect his Misdirection ability.

 **"..there was one more member recognized by the 5 prodigies"**

"It gotta be Tetsu" Aomine affirm

"Well, I heard the rumor about him before Akashi pull me into the basketball club" Mayuzumi give his comment

 **"A Phantom Sixth Man" *Kuroko's back appear at the screen, he wore his Teikou basketball Jersey with number 15 marked at his back.***

"Kurokochii!" Kise shouted happily, earning him a smack from Kasamatsu.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi blush at seeing her crush

 ***The screen change to the music tune. Kuroko appear again as the music blasted. The screen show he taking a huge break, sweat dripping down his face. They appear to be in a game, when Kuroko shifted pass the ball from behind him to Kagami."***

"Look, it's Kagamichii!" Kise shouted

 ***On the screen Kuroko slowly stood straight and wipe the sweat with his Jersey. Midorima, Kise and Aomine appear behind him like a slide show, all colored at their preferable color. The starting music end with Kuroko facing to the side and some of the Seirin team showed up at the scene, all playing basketball.* *The words "Kuroko no Basket" appear on the screen.***

"It seem to be a show revolve around Tetsuya and our high school games" Akashi conclude

"We get to see Kuroko's life?" Kagami blinked in amazement. "And me too?!" He shouted

"This is quite personal..." Kuroko said

"Aww, Don't worry Kurokocchi, I'm sure they won't show anything too personal." Kise reassured

 ***Kuroko on the screen sat at the roof, drinking vanilla milkshake, he slowly face the camera***

"You are always a vanilla milkshake addict, Tetsu" Aomine comment

"I just like it, Aomine-kun" Kuroko pouted

 **"Kuroko at the screen game Kagami a glance, the redhead was eating hamburgers-and his arms are full of them.**

"How the hell do you eat all of that, Bakagami!" Aomine gaped.

"Shut up Ahomine, Japanese burgers are just too small" Kagami twitched

 ***All the Seirin team appear next. Aida was on her bike, while the others jog with Kuroko far behind them. Scene change. And Kagami and Kuroko is seen stood in the middle of the train track, looking at the approaching train***

"That is dangerous, Tetsuya" Akashi admonished

"We were just curious. It was Kagami-kun idea" Kuroko explained stoically

"WHAT?!" Kagami sweated

 ***Kuroko stood holding on to the basketball, Sakura leaves were floating around his small figure***

 ***Aomine appear, sliding his finger on his nose with a cold glare on his face.***

 ***Kagami stood there shocked, as Aomine passed by him with the basketball in hand."**

Kagami grimaced. That was the first time he met the asshole and lost their one-on-one game...

 ***Kise appear giving the camera a sideways glance, while he smirked. And Midorima, his hands, shifting his glasses while he coldly stare at the camera.***

"I look amazing" Kise grinned at the screen

 ***At what appeared to be a game, Midorima who had the ball, make a Three-point shot, in front of Kagami***

Kagami grumbled. He could have stopped that!

 ***Aida Riko showed up, her schedule on her hand at the back of her waist while she gave the camera a peace sign, revealing her right eye with a smile.***

"That is our coach" Kuroko commented

 ***Kagami and Kuroko did their first-bumps, before they ran to continue their basketball game***

Kuroko and Kagami has a smile seeing their camaraderie. Aomine frowned at this display regrettably. That was supposed to be him and Tetsu doing that.

 ***Kagami look like he was about to dunk. Then Kuroko appear next, ball in hand before he gracefully pass it to Kagami's hand beside him. The scene flash, and their seeing running along trying to steal the ball from Kagami. Kuroko had the ball again. He did a little dribbling before he pass the ball behind him once again to Kagami. Kagami pass the ball to Izuki. Then Izuki threw the ball to Kuroko, and the phantom player threw it at the hoop. Kagami jump high and caught the ball then dunk it into the basket.***

 ***The last scene show all Seirin players having a basketball on their own. Kise, Aomine and Midorima appeared as well, looking intimidating in their team jersey.***

 ***And the Music end***

"WOOOO~!" Cheered Takao. He love good music.

"Be quiet! Takao!" Midorima twitched.

"It's starting again!" Satsuki say

 ***Seirin High School appear in golden bold letters. It is their starting days and all the clubs are seen trying to recruit new members. "Interested in Rugby?" "Have you ever played Shogi?"***

"Shogi club...I've want to join, but there is just no time for it" Midorima said to himself. He had wanted to join the Shogi club so that he would be able to defeat Akashi in a future shogi match. He had lost more than a hundred games against Akashi in middle school.

 **"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!" "Swimming! It feel great!"**

"Yeah! It's really fun, I've tried all of them before! An rugby, and football, and tennis, and swimming, and bowli-" Kise bragged gleefully

"No one want to hear you brag Ryota" Akashi turn his intimidating gaze at the blonde, who immediately coward away in his seat.

 ***Basketball! Basketball club!" *Koganei showed up smiling, holding on a file of papers the other hand waving around a basketball club flyer.***

"That's my senpai" Kuroko say

"You guys had to hand out fliers?" Kasamatsu questioned. Kaijo's basketball club was full of members the first day of school, especially when Kise joined.

 ***Izuki and Mitobe is seen hanging fliers with Koganei. A boy with blue hair, his bands covering his eyes passed by Koganei. He went unnoticed and instead Koganei turned to the next guy to offer him a flyer.**

"How could he miss Kuroko?!" Kagami yelled, gesturing at the screen

"You do it every day Kagami-kun" Kuroko said

"Well!...That's different. You were in front of him!" The Seirin ace keep protesting.

 ***The blue haired teen hold a book in his hand while he make his way through the crowd. A student with glasses completely unaware of the blue haired boy who just pass by him and turn to another student "You're a reader, aren't you?" "Sorry, but this is just a manga" On the background Kuroko could be seen disappearing into the crowd.***

"All this time and people still forgot you huh, Tetsu!" Aomine said

"I am used to it" Kuroko say

"What book were you reading?" Mayuzumi find himself ask

"It was a light novel"

"Wow, you like to read light novel just like me as well!" Mayuzumi surprise at seeing their similarity.

*Kuroko on the screen pause on his track and turn to the school's map-stand, the word "Basketball" written in one of the box.*

*While Koganei was passing papers, a shadow loomed over him suddenly.* "Are you guys in the basketball club?" A deep voice sounded. Koganei blinked before turning his head up to face a tall student with red hair, he wore a necklace and on it a ring was place. Sakura leaves slowly fell on his giant figure."

"It is Kagamichii" Kise shouted

"You still wear that ring around everywhere, huh, Taiga" Himuro commented

"Yes, of course Tatsuya, that was proof of our brotherhood" Kagami shyly answer

 ***On another scene, Aida Riko sat by the table a frown on her face, with Hyuuga beside her. "Just a few more would be nice" Riko said, a folder in hand*. "We couldn't even get ten" Hyuuga turned from his drink. "We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High or Winter Cup we'll be a big deal starting next year" Riko optimistic**

"Seirin just won the Winter Cup so there should be a lot more student joining next year" Akashi commented

Kuroko "Thank you Akashi-kun"

"Beating me and Rakuzan is an admirable feat, Tetsuya. You should be proud" Akashi said

"I am" Kuroko answer

"That cocky bastard..." Kagami mumbled

"What is that? Kagami Taiga" Akashi glare at Kagami.

"Noo..nothing!" Kagami sweating bullet. _"Damn, how is his ear so good.."_

 **"I wonder how the recruitment is going?"…"I hope they bring back some promising ones today.." Riko was suddenly cut off when Koganei was suddenly placed right in front of her face, animatedly shedding tears"**

 **"The new students are here" Koganei cried***

 **"Is this the basketball club?"*A deep voice said, and Riko let out a surprised sound before turning to look at none other than Kagami Taiga who had Koganei by the collar***

"Scary...Kagamicchi should really work on his appearance. He is as bad as Aominecchi"

"Mind your own business damn you!" Kagami stood up and point his angry finger at Kise while gritting his teeth

"Hey! Kise! Why drag ME into this!" Aomine shouted

 ***On the screen, Riko and Hyuuga both were speechless at Kagami's appearance. "Yeah, right!" Riko nodded to answer his question.** _ **"Who is this guy?"**_ **The female coach thought to herself.** _ **"He's got the intensity of a wild tiger"**_ ***The camera zoomed in on Kagami's cold red eyes, and his thick split-eyebrow**

"You really are scary Kagami-kun" Kuroko blinked at the screen

"SEE~! Kurokocchi agrees with me!" Kise bragged

"I KNOW ALREADY!" Kagami screamed

 **"I want to join" Kagami said, simple as that. He walk over the small chair and sat on it before he placed Koganei on the table as if he were a thing***

 **"What?" Riko said***

 **"The basketball club" Kagami said***

 **"Eh?" Riko just blinked, her eye widen "Uhm, Welcome, Welcome!" She quickly snapped out of it, smiling "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be..."**

 **"I don't care" Kagami cut off the female coach, placing the cup back down***

"Kagami-kun is rude.." Kuroko commented

"I swear! I don't remember this happening!" Kagami raised his hand in defense "Well, I do! But..."

"I'm disappointed Taiga." Himuro shook his head

"Oh come on!"

 **"I'm going after I leave my name" Kagami took the pen and began writing down on the paper-slip in front of him. Hyuuga glared at him.**

 **"Ara! You don't have a reason for joining?" Riko ask**

 **"Not really" Kagami crush the cup he was holding. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan" He stood up from the chair, and threw the crushed paper cup backwards, and it gracefully land on the trash can beside the table. Riko stared at it in awe. Kagami who was walking away gave her a backward glance his eyes cold as ever, before he snorted and look away.***

"Kagami-kun must not have knowd the Generation of Miracles back then to say that" Kuroko commented

"I was in America in my middle school so I don't know" Kagami flustered

 **"He's terrifying!" Koganei who was still on the table gave the walking teen a terrified look. "Is he really a first year high school student?"**

 **"He's one in a million" Izuki showed up at the screen, he and Mitobe came back from handing out flyers.***

 **"Kagami Taiga" Hyuuga checked the club sign-up form. "He went to middle school in America. Must have learn the sport from the source. Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary" Hyuuga commented.**

"Extraordinary alright...extraordinary idiot!" Midorima deadpanned

"I can hear you!"

 **"Hey!" Koganei shouted. "You forgot this club request".**

 **"Oh, sorry" Riko took the paper, checking what was on it. "Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya..."**

"Ah...I handed that to Koganei senpai, but I guess he was never able to notice me" Kuroko explained to everyone.

"You got to be louder next time Tetsu" Aomine suggested

 **Riko's eye suddenly pop out seeing the words "Teikou Middle School Basketball Club" "What!?"**

 **"What's wrong" Hyuuga asked**

 **"H-He's from the Teikou Basketball Club!" Riko shouted**

 **"Teikou? You mean** _ **the**_ **Teikou?!" The Seirin captain sounded surprised***

"Is it that suprising that we attended Teikou basketball club? Shutoku seemed surprised as well when I showed myself" Midorima wondered, shifting his glasses.

"Tell me about it..." Aomine frowned.

 **"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles" Riko grinned**

"She can already concluded that huh" Akashi commented

 **Riko on the screen groaned vocally, and began trashing at her seat in frustration. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?!" Kagami appeared on the camera suddenly. Music started playing on the background. ' And that guy just came back from America" Aida muttered under her breath. Behind Kagami appeared Kuroko once again, the bluenette was still reading his book. "This year's first years could be ridiculous!" Aida finished.**

 ***Kuroko on screen looked up ahead and that was when the scene ended. The world "THE BASKETBALL WHICH KUROKO PLAY" showed at the screen in bold red letters, and on top showed "I am Kuroko" in smaller letters***

 ***The Seirin gymnasium appeared on the screen, every Seirin members were there, except Kiyoshi. The first years were all lined up. "All right, looks like all the first years are here!". Furihata elbowed his fellow first year, and they both stare at the female coach. "Hey, isn't the manager cute?" Furihata whispered**

"I thought she was our manager too" Kagami said

Kuroko "So did I"

 ***The camera zoomed in Riko. "If only she were sexier..." Furihata finished disappointed***

 ***Suddenly, Hyuuga fists knock out the first years' head from behind "Morons, you're wrong". Riko walk over to the first years line and introduce herself**

 **"I am the boy basketball club Coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you"**

 **"EEHHHH?!" All the first years yell out in surprise "It is not him?!" Furihata pointed at an old man behind the coach. "That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei" Aida gestured to the old man. "Seriously?!" "You've got to be kidding!" Furihata said in disbelief**

"Is it really a big deal. Me and Taiga was also taught basketball by a woman" Himuro said

"Is that so? Can I play her some? If she teach Bakagami here to be as good as he is, she must be really strong!" Aomine inquire

"Ahomine. She has already retired, idiot. She has eyes injury" Kagami said

 ***The female coach walk to the side and turn her back facing the first year "Now that we're done introducing, you guys..." She paused, before she turned around a sharp look on her face "Take off your shirts!"**

 **"EEEHHHHH! WHY?!" The first years screamed**

 ***Riko on the camera smirked***

"Your coach is a pervert, Tetsu" Aomine commented

"Kurokocchi! Leave that school right now! Kaijo is waay safer for you~!" Kise hugged Kuroko screaming

"She is not, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, watch and you 'll understand" Kuroko patiently said

 ***The camera zoomed in all the shirtless freshmen. Riko approach them and observe their bodies.***

 **"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak, I bet you can only do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do better for basketball" She said to one of them "And you, you are too stiff..." "Do some stretches after you bath. You..." She continue..**

 **"Seriously? She's right" The freshmen said**

 **"How does she know that just from looking at us?" One of them yelled**

 **"Her dad's a sports trainer" Hyuuga explained. Flashback Riko who was younger stood by her dad observing a man running "Collecting data and creating training regiment. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace. When she look at your body." The screen show how Riko see the bodies from her perspective "She see all your physical abilities in numbers"**

"That's a useful skill" Midorima said

"Creepy.." Murasakibara said

"To be able to do that without the Emperor Eye like mine is impressive" Akashi commented

"My basketball teacher Alex can also see the athlete's aura and how strong they are just by looking at them" Himuro add

 ***When Riko stop at Kagami, her eyes pop wide and her mouth open. Kagami notice her look "What?" Kagami's body was deeply toned, he had six-pack***

"It is a mystery how you get a body like that when all you eat are fast foods, Kagami-kun" Kuroko commented

"Fast food are good!" Kagami argue

"My body is better than him, Kurokocchiiiii!" Kise shouted

 ***In Riko's eyes, the screen showed Kagami's muscular body, with data floating around him in Riko's perspective***

 _ **"What is this?! All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even estimate his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such...raw talent!"**_ **The camera zoomed in Kagami's face**

Kagami leaned back arrogantly and Kuroko raised his eyebrows "The coach is giving Kagami-kun a big head"

"Oi!" Kagami yelled looking offended

"She just hasn't seen our bodies yet" Aomine say

"All of us Generation of Miracles except Kuroko have the same bodies. We are all natural athletes and our training at Teikou was very harsh" Akashi commented.

 **"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuuga called out Riko**

 **"Sorry! Uhm..." Snapping out of her daze, Riko turned to look at the sign-up forms in her hand**

 **"You looked at all of them already. Kagami is the last one right?" Hyuuga ask**

 **"Really?.." She turned back on her list "Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here..?"**

 **"Oh, that kid from Teikou..." Hyuuga remembered***

Everyone who knew Kuroko quickly understood what was about to come

 **"I thought I would be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him". The coach frowned. Rubbing the back of her head while she looked over at everyone**

"Tetsu is strong, just not the kind most people would expect" Aomine said

"Thank you Aomine-kun" Kuroko

 **"Look like he's not here today" Riko said to herself "Alright everyone, let's get started with practice!" She raised her hand**

 **"Uhm, excuse me.." A teen with blue hair stepped up to her, his right hand raised to get her attention. "I am Kuroko."**

 **Riko slowly let her mouth shut and gritted her teeth. Before she closed her eyes and screamed out loud**

 **"What?! How long have you been there?!" Others start to notice him as well.**

 **"I've been here the whole time" Kuroko replied.***

Everyone laugh out loud at the screen. Kuroko and Akashi had a small smile on them.

"Ahahahaha-Oh man, I wish I can do that to Shin-chan! Would be hilarious~!" Takao laughed.

"Oh please, you couldn't keep quiet if you wanted to" Midorima twitched.

 **"He was right in front of me and I didn't notice?!"**

 ***Riko gaped at Kuroko's face***

 ***Koganei and Hyuuga both walked over to stare at Kuroko closely**

 **"What? This guy is part of the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei sounded like he didn't believe it**

 **"He couldn't have been a regular"**

 **"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" Hyuuga asked**

"Kurokocchi is one of us and he IS a regular!" Kise shouted.

"Well, I'm sure many people took Tetsuya lightly when they first met him. Right, Kise?!" Akashi pointedly look at Kise

"I...I didn't know. But after watching Kurokocchi play I really come to respect him."

"Thank you, Kise-kun" Kuroko say

 ***Everyone turned to Kuroko who seem surprised by the question.**

 **"I played in games" He just said**

 **"Right?!" Hyuuga smiled before his smile fell off and he stare at Kuroko in wonder "What?"**

 **"What?" Koganei repeated.**

 **"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Both yelled out in disbelief**

"It's a surprise, right? Tetsu's so fragile looking that nobody would believe that he plays in Nationals Basketball at Teikou club!" Aomine say

 **"Generation of Miracles?" Kagami lowered his head. "What's that?"**

 **"Take off your shirt!" Riko told Kuroko***

 **"Hai" He nodded obediently do as told**

"WHATT?!" Kise and Momoi shouted in outrage.

"She-she DARE to ask Tetsu-kun to take off his shirt - TETSU-KUN~!" Momoi try to run to Kuroko, but were pulled back by Aomine.

 ***After quickly looking at Kuroko's body, which didn't show up at the screen, Riko's eyes widened.***

"Why do they not show Tetsu-kun body!" Momoi pouted

 ***The setting changed, and now Riko sat inside a bus, looking out the windows in thought.*** _ **"Who is he?**_ **" Riko thought in flashback seeing a shirtless Kuroko with his body's data floating around.** _ **"His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. Op top of that, he's already at the peak of his growth"**_

 _ **"There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team!"**_

"I think it's a part of Tetsuya's lifestyle and personality that contribute to his low presence. Somehow no matter how much he train or eat, his body doesn't get better like us at all" Akashi commented.

"Still, at least Kuroko definitely contributed to Teikou victory." Midorima said

"Thank you Midorima-kun" Kuroko smiled his way.

"Hmph. I'm just saying what is true" Midorima blushed, turning away

"Shin-chan's Tsundere side is showing~.." Takao smirked.

"Shut up, Takao" Midorima twitched.

 ***The setting change to an streetball court, and Kagami was shooting hoops by himself. Right before the red-head was about to make another basket, his line of sight blurred suddenly when he saw someone with blue hair watching him from the corner of his eye. Because of this, he missed the basket and the ball bounced off the hoop into Kuroko hands.***

"That seriously startled me..." Kagami grimaced.

"Sorry Kagami-kun" Kuroko apologize.

 ***On the screen, Kagami wasn't happy being surprised "When did you get here?"**

 **"Nice to see you?" Kuroko replied**

 **"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami gave him a cold look, placing his hand on his hip**

"I seriously thought you were stalking me.." Kagami grumbled

"Did it seem like that?" Kuroko questioned.

"YES!"

 ***It became silent between the two, as they just stood there staring at each other before Kagami finally broke the silence.**

 **"I was in America until my final year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the basketball levels are here." Kagami narrowed his eyes.**

 **"I'm not looking to play basketball just for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boiled at full strength"**

"What the hell does he mean...?" Kasamatsu frowned.

"I just want to play in challenging games.." Kagami answered.

"Aomine-kun also want a rival in basketball too but I felt like Kagami-kun want to seek more challenge for the sake of growth. That's what attracted me about Kagami-kun at the start" Kuroko commented.

"Are you saying he's better than me, Tetsu?" Aomine ask twitching.

"I don't say that, Aomine-kun. The difference here is that Aomine-kun is a purely basketball idiot while Kagami-kun seem to have more to his life than just basketball that is all." Kuroko said.

"You have good observation as always Tetsuya." Akashi commented

"You are just all monkeys" Midorima say.

"HEY! " Aomine and Kagami protested.

 ***Kagami on-screen say to Kuroko. "I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you?" Kuroko just stayed silent, his hair blown by the wind.**

 ***Kagami spin the ball around his index finger with a flick of his hand. "I have a pretty good sense how good someone is. People who can succeed smell different from the rest" Between his words, he threw the ball back to Kuroko who caught it. "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but...You don't smell like anything. Your strength is odorless"**

"Interesting observation, Kagami. The first time I've seen Tetsuya, I noticed that about him too" Akashi said

"You too, Akashi! So it wasn't just me then!" Kagami was surprised.

"To know people's strength just by looking at them is a pretty advanced skill" Kasamatsu commented.

 **"Let me see. Show me...show me just how good the Generation of Miracles really is!" Kagami challenged Kuroko with a smirked***

 **"How fortunate. I've also been hoping to play against you" Kuroko took off his jacket dramatically. ***

 **"One on One"**

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone who know Kuroko practically exploded with laughter, even Akashi and Midorima. Kise and Aomine practically roll on the ground laughing.

Kuroko wished he was buried in a hole somewhere. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

…..

"Why did you do such a stupid thing, Kuroko?" Kagami grumbled

"I just went with the flow, Kagami-kun" Kuroko answered, still looking down to hide his face

 ***On the screen, Kagami was dribbling the ball, while Kuroko stood ready to steal it from him. They both stayed silent as they stared each other off.***

"Pfftt...!"

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan, stop laughing.-!" Momoi hit both of their head

 ***Kagami made the first move as he ran to throw the ball into the basket. When Kuroko missed him completely the red-head seem shocked. After several more times Kagami won, he thought** _ **"He's.."**_ **Kagami easily stopped Kuroko's attempt on making a basket. The ball rolled away and Kuroko started chasing after it like a child and Kagami sweat dropped.** _ **"He's so bad I could die"**_

This earned another roar of laughter from the crowd.

 _ **"Even though some weren't blesse with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting."**_

"Well, at least now he has ONE Shooting and Dribbling Killer Move that is at least useful in games" Midorima commented

"Thank you, Midroma-kun" Kuroko still look upset.

 ***Kagami on the screen watched as Kuroko once again chase after the ball that rolled away.**

 _ **"There's nothing good about him. This is ridiculous"**_

 **Kuroko jogged towards Kagami, the ball in his hands ready to play another round**

"Tetsuya never give up, at least" Akashi commented

 **"You've gotta be kidding me. How much do you have to overestimate your abilities to think you can beat me?!" Kagami pointed his finger at the smaller teen, completely angry.**

 **"Of course you're stronger than me, Kagami-kun. I knew that before we started" Kuroko just deadpannedly reply.**

"Then why do you argree to play against him, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

"I don't believe I should not play basketball if the opponent is stronger than me, Akashi-kun" Kuroko answer

"Now that I know it your spirit is really amazing, Kuroko" Kagami said

 **Kagami angrily pulled Kuroko by the shirt. "You want a fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagami barked**

"You let go of Tetsu you son of a bi-" Aomine was about to pounce at Kagami when he was tugged by Kuroko.

"It was all in the past Aomine-kun

"Tch...Damn him, I never did any of that the first time I met you.." Aomine muttered

"You were shaking on the ground like a leaf because you thought I was a ghost Aomine-kun" Kuroko said

"HEY, TETSU! Don't tell them that!" Aomine protested

"Haha, Ahomine" Kagami laugh

"What do you say Bakagami?" Aomine twitched

"Both of you silence" Akashi ordered. Both of them shut their mouth up.

 ***Kuroko eyes' gaze up at Kagami "I want to see how good you are"**

 **"Huh?" Kagami sweat-dropped, letting him free from his grip. "Unbelievable" He facepalmed** _ **"There must've been something wrong with me, too"**_ **. He thought.** _ **"He's just so weak he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid!"**_

 ***Kuroko offered the ball to Kagami wanting another game, but Kagami raised his hand and refused**

 **"Enough, I'm not interested in the weak" Kagami began to walk away.**

"Kurokocchi isn't weak!"

 **"Let me tell you one last thing." Kagami faced Kuroko after he grabbed his backpack and jacket from the ground.**

 **"You should quit basketball"**

"Bakagami! You asshole! Why do you say that to Tetsu?" Aomine snapped

"I was wrong I am sorry alright! I didn't know what he was capable of" Kagami flustered

 **"However much you try to cover it up with words like effort, talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball" Kagami said***

"Tetsuya has real talent. He just doesn't like to show it off. Both his Misdirection and his Quasi-Emperor Eyes are talents unique to Tetsuya that no one has" Akashi commented

"Thank you Akashi-kun"

*Kagami turned around to leave but was stopped by Kuroko's response.

"I don't accept that"

*The red-head turn back "Hah?"

 ***Kuroko hold the basketball in his right arms "First of all, I love basketball" He turned to face Kagami. "I don't really care who is strong or weak"**

"He had gut and know respect" Kasamatsu muttered

 ***This got Kagami's attention "What did you say?"**

 ***Kuroko said "I'm not like you" The camera focus on Kuroko's shadow**

 **"I am a shadow" Then the scene faded***

"Damn, you sure said some enigmatic words Kuroko" Kagami said

"It is just who I am Kagami-kun" Kuroko said

"You are now a shadow that has overcome the light, Tetsuya. Be proud." Akashi smile

"Thank you Akashi-kun"

 ***The scene change again to the gym on a rainy day. It showed the freshman in yellow and the second years in blue.**

 **"What? A mini game?" One of them ask**

 **"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said shakily**

 **"Do you remember what they told us in our first meeting?" Fukuda said "They went to the finals last year just in their first year!"**

 **"Are you serious!?"**

 **"There's nothing to be afraid of" Kagami had a smile on his face. "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go"**

 **Riko** _ **"Let's see exactly what these rookies can do"**_

Kise tremble with excitement "Go Kurokocchi show them what you can do!"

Akashi tilted his head looking curious as to what Seirin's initial reaction would be to Tetsuya.

 ***Riko threw up the ball. Kagami got the tip off and passed it to Kawahara who passed back to Kagami. Kagami slam the ball into the hoop for a first dunk.**

 **"Amazing" The players said in awe**

 **"He's better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play" Riko thought as she watched**

 **"This is unbelievable" Hyuuga wipe the sweat** _ **"He's more than ready. He's a monster"**_

"Taiga always have a lot of raw power" Himuro commented

"Geez, that was nothing" Aomine scoffed

 ***Kagami made dunk after dunk after dunk. The screen showed the score first year 11 second years 8**

 **Hyuuga "I can't believe he is this strong" Koganei had his hands on his knees "Kagami's doing it all by himself"**

"You shouldn't play by yourself, Kagami-kun" Kuroko commented

"I know, I know damn it! It was because they all passed the ball to me" Kagami defended himself

 _ **"Shit! That kid just has me on edge."**_ **Kagami growled**

 ***Kuroko had the ball but it was quickly stolen from him. "It's steal" "Keep it together" The first year yell**

"You still hiding your talent, Tetsu. Despite your deadpan face you dramatic entrances huh" Aomine shook his head

Kuroko's cheeks tinged pink

 _ **"For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit"**_ **Kagami said as he raced past Kuroko on the court** _ **"Guy who are all talk..."**_ **He stole the ball before Mitobe could score for the other team** _ **"...piss me off the most!"**_

 **"Time to put them in their place" Hyuuga said**

 ***Kagami had the ball but he was suddenly triple teamed by Hyuuga, Koganei and Izuki. He tried to move but he was stopped at every turn***

 **"They're desperate to stop Kagami"**

 **"They're double teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball" "They have no intention of letting him have the ball"**

"I can break through that defense like nothing" Aomine scoffed

"Shut up, Ahomine! Now I can too!" Kagami twitched

"That is valid strategy at least" Akashi commented

 **Kagami looked frustrated as the 2nd years continued to score. Now the score is 1st years 15 2nd years 31.**

 **The first years were all panting "They're good"**

 **"There is no way we could have won" Kawahara stated**

 **"I've had enough"**

 **"Enough?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Kagami was furious grabbing Furihata by the collar. But before a fight could break out Kuroko walked calmly up to behind Kagami and used his knee to hit Kagami making him falter and drop Furihata**

 **"Please calm down" Kuroko said monotonously**

 **Kagami turned around looking pissed a back energy around him "You bastard..." All the 1st years back off yelling terror at the frightening face**

"Kurokocchi really has no fear"

 **"Looks like they're fighting" Koganei said.**

 ***Izuki's eyes widened "What's wrong?" Koganei asked**

 **"Was he in the game?" Izuki asked confused**

 **"Kuroko, I don't know" Koganei admitted**

 _ **"Even I forgot, and I was the referee**_ **. Riko frowned the gasped** _ **"How long has he been in?"**_

 **The scene changed and it showed Kuroko shaking his wrist and hand**

 **"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball" He asked**

 **"What?" Fukuda looked confused**

 _ **"What can you do with the ball once you get it?"**_ **Fukuda wondered as he dribbled. He moved to pass it to Kuroko anyway.** _ **"At least don't let them take it"**_

"It's time" Akashi smirked

 **The ball moved toward Kuroko and things slowed down for a moment focusing on Kuroko as his light blue eyes seemed to take in everything around him.**

"That is the use of Tetsuya's Quasi-Emperor Eyes" Akashi commented

"Seriously! Now that you say it I just noticed" Kagami said

 **"The ball was shown being passed over their heads to an unsuspecting Furihata. He looked shocked as he caught the ball not knowing where it had come from. He turned and scored. The 2nd years looked baffled. "It went...what...How did that pass go through?" Hyuuga was stumped**

 _ **"Why do I feel so uneasy. Is sth unbelievable happening?"**_ **Riko was astounded**

 **Kawahara had the ball he looked around trying to find an opening when Kuroko suddenly appeared. He quickly passed the ball. Another player ran in front of the ball so all they saw was the ball veer off to Fukuda who caught it looking amazed**

 **"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami yelled. They scored. The ball continued to be passed randomly and the 1st years scored again**

 **"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it" Izuki said amazed**

 **"What's going on?" Koganei questions**

Akashi was smirked as he lean his head on his palm. Teikou had a similar reaction when he had first brought Tetsuya onto the team. They had thought it was some sort of magic trick.

Kise cheered loudly getting up to latch onto Kuroko. Kuroko calmly kicked him off and Kasamatsu dragged the pouting Kise back to the couch.

 ***The screen showed a replay of the pass this time.**

 _ **"Is he using his lack of presence to pass?"**_ **Riko observed her eyes calculating** _ **"He's not even touching the ball for very long. Could he be diminishing his already weak presence on the court even more?"**_

 _ **"Misdirection"**_

 _ **"A technique used in slight of hand tricks, he's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate he's not just using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's direction elsewhere."**_

"Your coach is good, Tetsuya. Few figure it out the first time they've seen it" Akashi praised.

 _ **"He's the invisible regular of Teikou who excelled at passing. I heard rumors but I didn't think he actually existed! The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!**_

 ***It showed Kuroko as he continued to make his incredible passes.***

"Watching it from here, it really is something amazing" Himuro commented

 ***Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami**

 ***Hyuuga cursed "Damn it, I got caught up in Kuroko's passes"**

 ***Kagami smirked and shot**

 ***The score was now 1st years 36 second years 37**

 **"I don't believe it. It's a one point difference!"**

 **The ball was stolen from Koganei by Fukuda and passed to Furihata who threw it to Kuroko.**

 **"Crap!" Hyuuga gasped**

 **"GO KUROKO!" His team shouted as Kuroko dribbled to the basket with a significant head start. Kuroko tried to shoot...**

 **...and missed**

Aomine laugh out loud.

"Stop laughing Aomine-kun" Kuroko cheeks tinks in embarrassment

"Kuro-chin just suck at shooting before huh" Murasakibara lazily commented

"At least he know how to shoot now" Midorima said

 ***Kagami got the ball and went for the dunk "That's why I hate the weak"**

 **"You have to make the shot, dumbass"**

 ***Kuroko was smiling**

 ***The scene change to the Maji burger and it showed Kagami with a tray stacked high with burgers***

"Holy hell" Kise yelled. "What kind of monster are you?"

 ***He sat down at a table where Kuroko was. Kagami set down his stuff and took a bite before he noticed Kuroko. Kuroko stared at him a vanilla milkshake in hand**

Kuroko let out a soft sigh. He really wanted a vanilla milkshake.

Murasakibara stood up and went toward the kitchen. The others thought he was just getting some snacks so they went back to the screen.

 ***Kagami looked shocked as Kuroko just set down his shake "Hello"**

 **"Where did you come from? What are you doing here?"**

 **"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla milkshakes"**

 **"Go somewhere else" Kagami told him.**

 **"I don't want to" Kuroko replied.**

 **"If someone see us they'll think we're friends."**

 **"This is just my usual hangout"**

 ***Kagami sighed and tossed Kuroko a hamburger**

 **"Here. I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself on of those"**

 **"Thanks"**

Suddenly there was a shake in front of Kuroko. His eyes widened and he looked up. Murasakibara help it out to him. Kuroko's eyes lit up as he took it gratefully

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun"

Murasakibara nodded "Kuro-chin looked like he wanted one" He said before moving back to his own seat with his pile of snacks

Kuroko took a sip and there were stars in his eyes. It was so good.

 ***The scene changed Kuroko and Kagami were walking down the street.**

 **"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?"**

The GoM all sat up at straighter as they wanted to know what Kuroko thought of them

 **"If I played them now how would I do?"**

 **"You'd be destroyed instantly" Kuroko deadpanned**

 **"Do you have to put it like that?!"**

 **"The 5 Prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top"**

 **Kagami laughed "That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player"**

 **"I don't think that's possible"**

"Kuroko!" Kagami raged. There was laughter around the room.

 **"Hey!"**

 **"If you have hidden talent I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you're not strong enough to fight them. Not by yourself, at least"**

 ***Kuroko moved to stand in front of Kagami**

 **"I've also decided. I'm a shadow. The darker the shadow the stronger the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you're the best player in Japan"**

 **Kagami laughed "Do whatever you want"**

 **Kuroko smiled "I'll do my best"**

Aomine couldn't help the spark of jealousy he felt in that moment and he had a feeling it was only going to grow as they watched

 ***The screen faded to black***

"It look like it's going to play like episodes in a show. I guess we just finished the first episode" Akashi said

"Let's watch the next!" Kise said in excitement "I can't wait till I'm in it!"

 **AN** : I hope you guys enjoy. Please review.

I don't know if I will be doing every episode. There may be moment that I will skip over for convenience sake. It's quite rough having to write out every episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

 ***The screen show Hyuuga and Kagami talking in the hall of Seirin.**

" **A game? You can't play yet" Hyuga told Kagami**

" **Wha- What? Why Captain?" Kagami asked "How am I not good enough?"**

" **Ah it's not that. You're still a trial member. You're not an official member of the club yet" Hyuga explained.**

" **Huh?"**

 ***The scene changed to Riko playing a basketball management video game.**

" **I knew you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent" She smiled happily staring at the bodies of her virtual men**

 ***Suddenly Kagami came running in slamming his fists on her desk. "Coach!" He yelled. Riko spit her juice in his face surprised**

 ***Kagami wiped off the juice and continued "Coach, give me an official club membership form!"**

" **What is it with today? You too?" Riko asked**

" **Too?" Kagami looked confused**

 ***A flashback sceen show Kuroko trying to ask Riko "I'd like an official club membership form" Riko who just noticed him spit out her juice in surprise.***

The entire room was alight with laughter except Kuroko.

" **Just how impatient are you rascals?"**

" **What did you call me?"**

" **Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you" She handed him a form**

" **Now I can play in games right?"**

" **Hold it right there!" Riko stopped Kagami before he could leave "I'll only accept your form at 8:40 tomorrow on the roof"**

"Why the roof?" Kise asked

"It's a tradition" Kuroko said

 **The scene showed Kagami walking down the hall and stopped when he passed a buletin board. It had a clipping on it about the Seirin Basketball club who got to the Finals last year.**

" **Maybe our school is really amazing" Kagami said to himself**

" **Yes, they're strong" Kuroko voice soinded. Kagami jumped in surprise before letting out a cry "Why can't you show up normally? Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami yelled. Kuroko shushed him pointing at the "Library" sign. Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the head holding a fist in anger. "You making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you?!"**

" **No" Kuroko said no change in his voice**

 **Kagami let go of Kuroko** _ **"I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the Sixth Phantom Member?"**_

" _ **And the rest of the Generation of Miracles all went to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?"**_

"I didn't argree with their basketball and I choose Seirin because I like their style after watching one of their game before my last championship match in Teikou." Kuroko explained

"Oh I didn't know that" Kagami said

"You choose a good school, Tetsuya, they have dedication and their style suit you most" Akashi commented

"Thanks, Akashi-kun"

" **Hey Kuroko" Kagami looked up but Kuroko had disappeared**

"You bastard" Kagami growled

 ***The scene changed again to Riko standing on the roof of Seirin High arms crosses as she regarded the newbies. "I've been waiting for all of you"**

" **Are you stupid?" Kagami didn't look impressed and the others still looked confused about why they were on the roof**

" **I forgot all about it but Monday..." The shot panned out to reveal the whole school gathered below "The morning assembly is in 5 minutes!" Kagami yelled he took out his form "Hurry up and take it"**

" **Before that I have something to tell you. I made a promise when the captain asked me to be the coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team toward the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."**

" **What of course I'm-" Kagami was cut off**

" **I know you're strong. But I need to know you have something even more important. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them" Riko pointed out to where the school was assembled "Give me your year, class and name. Announce your Goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked and confess your feelings for the girl you love"**

"EEEHHH!" All of the GoM looked scandalized.

"She wouldn't really make Kurokocchi do that if he fail would she!" Kise hugged Kuroko

Each of the GoM have a curious shade of red as they all imagined Kuroko having to strip naked on the school roof and confess!...Wait...Who would he confess to?!"

"Tetsu is there a girl that you like?" Aomine asked suddenly

"Huh?" Kuroko looked confusedly at Aomine

"Who do you like?" Midorima couldn't help but ask "Not that I care really"

"Uhmm.." Kuroko thought about it "I don't really like any girls"

"Do you like boys, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara innocently ask

"Maybe, but I think I won't say who" Kuroko cheeks pink.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" All of them gasped

"Enough! Leave Tetsuya alone!" Akashi tried to stop thing from escalate

All of the GoM and Kagami have the same thought "Is it me?"

 ***All the freshman looked horrified except Kagami and Kuroko "All the second years did it last year" Riko said**

" **What? No one told me about this" Furihata said aghast.**

" **I heard about it when they recruit me" Fukuda admitted.**

" **But I didn't think they'd actually..." Kawahara trailed off**

" **Like I said before, I'm looking ambition" Riko stated "You'll to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best'"**

" **This'll be easy" Kagami said with confidence "This isn't even a test" He jumped up on the railing**

" **Class 1-B, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"**

"Damn, I wish you would have lost just so you have to strip and confess" Aomine laugh "You better be prepare next year"

"Bring it on" Kagami laughed looking excited

 **The students below stared up in shock, Hyuga among them.** _ **"Is she making them do that again this year?"**_

 **Kagami jumped down**

" **Who's next?" Riko call out but the other freshman looked nervous "If you don't hurry up the teachers will get here" She threatened**

" **Excuse me" Riko let out a small yelp turning to face Kuroko "I'm not goot at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" He help up a megaphone**

"Where on earth did you get that Tetsu" Aomine asked.

Kise laughed "I was really shocked when you yelled out at my game Kurokocchi"

Kuroko nodded smiling "I wanted my feelings to reach you Kise-kun"

Kise promptly fainted with happiness at Kuroko's words

 **Kuroko was about to speak when the roof door slammed open "HEY!" one of the school officials yelled "The basketball club again!"**

" **Crap we were almost finished" Riko frowned.**

 **They all sat in a row getting lectured by the man***

"What were you going to say Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

Kuroko didn't answer Akashi

 ***The scene changed to Maji Burger where Kagami was once again eating a tray stacked high with burgers. He sat down at a table where Kuroko was currently sitting "I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting"**

" **I didn't even started and I got in trouble too" Kuroko said just as Kagami went to take a bite. He looked shocked again as he look at Kuroko who was drinking his milkshake.**

" **You again!"**

"Kuro-chin did you like my shake?" Murasakibara asked between bits of his candy

"Mhmm" Kuroko nodded "You make greak shakes Murasakibara-kun" The purple haired giant smiled happily.

" **Maybe I should start going somewhere else" Kagami said to himself**

 **Kagami appear to be in thought. He ask Kuroko**

" **By the way why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be the Phantom Sixth Man."**

" **Is there some reason you choose to play basketball here?" Kagami asked**

 **Kuroko stared at Kagami for a second before taking a drink of his shake and answer**

" **My middle school had one core principle. Winning is everything. In our basketball team instead of teamwork we pushed the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us but we weren't a team" Kuroko looked solemn**

"We were at one point" Aomine spoke up despite the tense silence in the room "At first we played normally like any team. Especially when Tetsu just joined the club we coordinated a lot in games. But then the talents of Generation of Miracles started to bloom and..." Aomine trailed off, bitterly remember that he had been the first to abandon the team.

"About that I must be the one to say sorry Tetsuya. I was the one who accept the policy of pushing the Generation of Miracles individual talents to win after my second personality emerged. It was my fault" Akashi said regretfully

"No, it's all right now Akashi-kun. That was in the past. Everything is all right now" Kuroko just smile

"I'm sorry Kurokocchiiii!" Kise cried

"Kuroko, you're too forgiven. It was partly my fault too, I didn't do anything and just let it happen" Midorima said

"Sorry Kuro-chin, it was also my fault. I was the one who pushed Aka-chin to become who he is" Murasakibara stop snacking and said solemnly

 **Kuroko continued on "The five of them approved that way, but I felt we lacked something important"**

Kagami wonder "Now that hearing Kuroko said it again, I wonder if all of the Generation of Miracles coorperated their play when they are at the peak of their talent what would happen"

"I think we would approach the Second Gate of the Zone like you did in the last Winter Cup games, Kagami. But we definitely need Tetsu for that to happen. It was our mistake to abandon him" Aomine solemnly said

"That would be crazy right, no one would beat that kind of team!" Takao said awestruck

"They may if they have players of the same caliber and know to coordinated their play. That is why basketball will never stop being interesting" Akashi said with a small smile on his face

" **So, what?" Kagami asked curiously "Are you going to beat the Generation of Miracles in your own way?"**

" **That is what I was thinking"**

" **Really?"**

"I have to confess at that time somewhere in my heart I just wanted revenge for what all of you did to me. But at the Winter Cup I realized I had Seirin and Kagami-kun who believe in me now so I don't need that anymore." Kuroko confessed

"We are sorry, Kurokocchi / Kuroko / Tetsu / Kuro-chin / Tetsuya!" All of the Generation of Miracles apoligized. They feel regret that they have given so much pain to Kuroko. They're also glad that Kuroko forgive them now and that he have people that believe in him.

" **Your words and the coach words really struck me. Now I really want to try to make you and our team be the best in Japan"**

 **Kagami stood up "We're not going to try idiot. We are gonna BE the best" Kuroko smiled a small smile**

 ***The scene change to the school the next morning people were chattering as they stared out the window at something. Kagami walked in** _ **"What's all the commotion?"**_

 **He walked over to the window and smile when he saw the words written on the ground outside.**

" **WE WILL BE THE BEST IN JAPAN"**

 **Kagami turned to look at Kuroko who has white chalk smudged on his sleeve.**

"Tetsu sometime really like to be dramatic huh" Aomine say

 ***The scene changed again to the locker rooms. Koganei noticed a magazine on the bench and tilted his head at it picking it up and leafing through it**

" **Isn't this issue about Teikou?" He asked**

" **All the players are featured" He said "Kuroko..." they flipped through "doesn't have an article"**

" **Even though he's the sixth guy" Koganei looked over at Kuroko "Didn't they come to inteview you?"**

" **They did but they forgot about me"**

" **So sad.." They all said depressed.**

"Actually I was the one who told them not to inteview you. I know that if you are recognized by the public you will lose your Misdirection effect in games" Akashi said

"Akashi you bastard! Why do you stop people from recognizing Kuroko huh? He helped you guys win" Kagami pissed off

"It is alright Kagami-kun, I don't mind" Kuroko just smile slightly

" **Beside I'm nothing like the other give. They are true prodigies" Kuroko said**

The GoM looked like they were about to protest but Kuroko help up his hand stopping them "At the time my individual abilities was basically nothing. I'm not like you guys"

" **She's back" Fukuda yelled "The coach is back, we're going to play a practice game"**

" **I wonder who we're playing" Hyuga wonder**

" **Who knows. She was skipping for some reason though"**

" **She was skipping?!" Hyuuga looked distressed. It show Riko skipping and humming happily while the music got darker "Be ready everyone. If she's skipping our next opponent is going to be real tough"**

 **The scene changed to the front of the school showing Kise stepping up "This is Seirin?"**

"Hey that's me! Isn't my entrance cool Kurokocchi!" Kise cry

" **New and pristine just like I expected"**

 **The girls all whispered and squealed as Kise walked by.**

 **Seirin was in the gym having a practice match. Kuroko passed to Kagami who just got past Izuki circled around and dunked the ball.**

 **It show Kise having a small smile on his face**

"I know how to do that just by seeing it once!" Kise bragged

"We know already, Kise-kun, no need to brag" Kuroko said

"So mean, Kurokocchii!"

" **He's amazing, such a quick turn at full speed" Koganei said "He's no ordinary human"**

" **He might even beat the Generation of Miracles"**

"Geez, that was nothing. He can't beat us with just that much" Aomine scoffed

"All monkeys can dunk. 3 pointer are defintely better" Midorima said

" **Gather around everyone" Riko yelled**

" **Yes ma'am!" They all called back**

" **A practice game against Kaijou High School" Hyuga's eyes widened**

" **That's right, they won't disappoint us."**

" **Disappoint us? They're way better than us"**

" **They're at national level. They play in the Inter High every year"**

" **This year Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota" Riko said**

"Me! It's ME!" Kise cry

 **Kagami smile** _ **"I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting excited"**_

" **Apparently Kise also works as a model" Hyuga told the team**

" **Good loking and good at basketball, that's brutal" Koganei said**

" **Idiot" Riko said. She looked over and noticed a giant line of girls leading into the gym all chattering with paper in hand.**

" **What? What are all these people doing here?"**

" **Uhmm I didn't mean for this to happen" Kise said**

" **That's..." Hyuga trail off**

" _ **What is the Generation of Miracles Kise Ryota doing here"**_ **Riko wondered**

 **Kise looked up and looked at Kuroko who nodded "It's good to see you again Kise-kun"**

" **Good to see you Kurokocchi"**

" **What are you doing here?" Hyuga asked**

" **When I heard our next opponet was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi" Kise said as he walked up to Kuroko "We were the best of friends in middle school"**

" **Not any more than anyone else" Kuroko deadpanned**

Kise pouted

" **You're so mean" Kise said looking distressed**

" **Kise Ryota" Furihata read from the magazine**

" **Though he started basketball his second year of middle school his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teikou team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four he's a rapidly imrpving all rounder."**

" **Since your second year" Hyuga gaped.**

" **That article exaggerated quite a big" Kise said scratching the back of his head "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time"**

" **That never happened to me" Kuroko corrected**

" **What? It was just me?" Kise cried**

"We didn't bully Kuroko" Midorima cut in

"Tetsu wasn't as annoying as Kise"

"Tetsuya was different"

"Kuro-chin bought ice cream for me"

Kise pouted

 **Suddenly a ball come flying at Kise "Ow. What was that for?"**

" **Kagami!" The team yelled**

" **Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little pretty boy" Kagami challenged**

" **What? I don't know if I'm ready...but I just...Fine let's do it" Kise argreed "I want to thank you for that display**

" **Unbelievable" Riko sighed**

" **This could be bad" Kuroko said startling the coach. The two got togehter Kise with the ball and Kagami on defense.**

 **Kise dribble down the court. Kagami tried to stop him. Kise did a turned over in the exact same way as Kagami did before as he make the dunk.**

 **Riko look shocked**

" **He learns plays as soon as he sees them and make them his own"**

 _ **This isn't simple imitation.**_ **Riko observed.** _ **He completely make it his own.**_

 _ **This is ridiculous, I just did that but...**_ **Kagami jumped fast to try and hit the ball out of Kise's hand**

" **Kagami's on fire too" A Seirin player yelled.**

 **Kagami grabbed the ball but Kise dunked anyway sending Kagami reeling backwards.**

 _ **He's quicker than me. Stronger too.**_ **Kagami thought as he fell to the ground hard**

" **This is the Generation of Miracles" Kawahara said in awe "Kuroko your friend's too good"**

" **I don't know. To be honest I underesmtimated him. It's only been a few months since I left them but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." Kuroko said**

 **Kise look disappointed "After something so disappoing I can't just leave now. Give us Kurokocchi." He walked back over to Kuroko "Come join Kaijou. Let's play basketball together again!"**

 **Seirin was in shock but Kise continued "I seriously respect you Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here"**

"Kise you bastard!" Kagami pissed off

"You underestimated Seirin too much Kise-kun" Kuroko said

"Sorry, Kurokocchi! I haven't seen Seirin play so I didn't know" Kise wailed

" **I'm honored to hear you say that. But I must respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko bowed his head politely**

" **That doesn't make any sense. This isn't like you. Winning is everything right. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"**

" **My thinking has changed since then. More importantly I made a promise to Kagami-kun, I told him that we'd beat you the Generation of Miracles"**

" **You're joking right, Kurokocchi"**

 **Kagami laughed** _ **This is the Generation of Miracles. They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than this. I can't help but smile.**_

" **I still have no sense of humor Kise-kun, I'm serious" Kuroko said. Kise smirked then it changed to a smiling Kagami and finally the serious face of Kuroko then it panned out to show all three of them before fading black**

"NEXT ONE" Kise cheered to watch the next episode

Kagami stood up "I think we should have a dinner break. I'll cook"

"Bakagami, do you know how to cook?" Aomine doubted

"Shut up Ahomine, lucky our coach is not here or you'll taste the cooking from hell"

"Kagami's cooking is amazing Aomine-kun" Kuroko said

"If Tetsu said so.." Aomine reluctantly argree

"Can I help Kagamin" Momoi asked

"NO! SATSUKI! You'll ruin our dinner!" Aomine scream

"Dai-chan! That's mean! I just want to help" Momoi pouted

"Aomine-kun is not sensitive with girls at all" Kuroko said

"Oi Tetsu!" Aomine protested

"Let's have our dinner before continue watching" Akashi argree

Dinner was good thanks to Kagami's excelent cooking. But Kuroko just ate less than a third. Kagami shoved a spoon full of foods into Kuroko's mouth

"You must eat more Tetsuya" Akashi argreed.

 **AN** : Please review. Thanks for your supports


	3. Chapter 3

"Now the fun really begins" Kagami said smiling broadly "Seirin vs Kaijou. I'm excited even if we are just watching it

 ***The screen lit up showing Kaijou High School. Seirin walk down staring at their surrounding with undisguised awe.**

" **This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics"**

 **The camera panned over to Kagami who looked awful with bags under his eyes**

" **Kagami-kun why do your eyes look like that?" Kuroko ask**

" **Shut up". There was a small flashback to Kagami who couldn't sleep lying in bed with an excited look on his face. "You'll see, Kise. I'll show you"**

" **I was a little too excited"**

"You're like a dumb little kid" Aomine laughed

"Shut up Ahomine" Kagami shot back. The two glare at each other

" **What are you a kid going on a fieldtrip" Kuroko teased**

" **What did you say?"**

" **Hey guys!" Kise was running toward them**

" **Kise!"**

" **This place is big so I thought I'd come to get you" Kise said**

 **Kagami moved forward "Kise..." Kise walked right past him ignoring him and going to talk to Kuroko "Hey"**

Kuroko let out a soft huff and Kise said embarrassed "I just hadn't acknowledged Kagamicchi yet as my rival"

"Damn you Kise" Kagami glowered

" **Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us I've been crying into my pillow every night" He wipe away fake tears**

" **What's wrong with him?" Hyuga ask**

" **Just show us the way" Kagami demanded but again he was ignored**

" **Not a girl has turned me down before"**

" **Tch, are you ignoring me" Kagami glowered**

 **Kise's eyes got a bit more serious "I'm interested to know more about" he turned to look at Kagami "the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those thing. I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge" Kise said "I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry but I'm going to crush you with everything I have"**

 **Kagami smile "Sounds good"**

 **They made it to the gym**

" **This is it" Kise said.**

 **Every was surprise seing the gym was split down in the middle with pratice still being on half the court**

"That's one way to piss someone off" Aomine said realizing right away what was happening.

" **We're playing on half a court?" Riko asked "The other said's being used for practice?"**

 **The Kaijou coach looked up "Oh. You're here. Welcome. I'm coach Takeuchi." He looked confused "Which one of you is the coach"**

" **That's me" Riko declare**

" **You? You're not the manager?" He asked astounded**

" **I'm Coach Aida Riko" She introduced herself "We look forward to playing with you today"**

" **Uh, Yeah" Takeuchi nodded**

" **So uhmm...What is this?" Riko asked looking at the split court**

" **Exactly what it looks like, we've only made simple arrangements for today's game"**

" **Arrangements?"**

" **There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out" Takeuchi said bluntly while Riko was twitching with anger**

" **We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements you'll be playing out regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score" Takeuchi waved and walked off leaving Riko look beyond mad**

" **They think we suck" Kagami said "They're treating this like a side show to their practice" Kuroko smiled**

 **The camera move to Kise who trying to tuck in his jersey "There we go"**

" **Kise why are you wearing you uniform" Takeuchi asked "You're not playing. I know we've got stars from all the middle schools but you're on a whole different level"**

" **Don't do that coach. Seriously stop saying that!" Kise looked distressed**

" **If I let you play it won't even be a game anymore" Takeuchi said**

"Your coach pisses me off" Kagami muttered

"Even if it's me, I wouldn't underestimate any of my opponents like that" Akashi commented

" **Just listen to him.." Hyuga said annoyed**

" **I haven't this pissed off in a while" Izuki added**

" **I am sorry. Seriously sorry" Kise said hands up in surrender as he apologized "I'll be on the bench. If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in" Seirin still looked pissed. Kise suddenly said "Besides, if you can't force him to put me in you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles"**

" **It's fine" Kuroko said "Please warm up, we don't have time to wait"**

"Kuro-chin is mad" Murasakibara said muching his popcorn

"They'll sure get a beating" Aomine argree knowing how it is to anger Tetsu and one had better be ready for a backlash when they did

" **Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijou High begin" The referee announced as the players line up**

 **The referee looked around confused before calling out "We're about to get started so Seirin please have your five line up"**

" **There're five of us here" Kuroko said hand raised**

 **The entire team let out a yell even the ones practicing stopped playing to stare.**

" **What the hell?"**

" **He's one of their starters?"**

" **He's got no presence" They whispered**

" **He was right in front of me and I didn't notice" said Kobori of Kaijou**

" **What about you Kasamatsu?" Moriyama asked his captain**

" **Me neither" He replied**

" **This is ridiculous" The Kaijou coach said "After all their boasting I'd thought they'd have some decent players"**

" **We'll see" Kise said "They're not just decent"**

 **Riko observed the Kaijou team "Ouch"**

" **What's wrong coach" Koganei ask**

" _ **This doesn't look good, I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than us. Honestly it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We've got Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun but how far can they carry us"**_

 **The whistle blew and the tip off started. Kaijou got the ball first. Kasamatsu dibbled down the court leisurely "All right. Let's keep it up"**

 **Kuroko appear out of nowhere suddenly hitting the ball away from the unsuspecting captain**

"Right off the bat eh Tetsu" Aomine grinned

"Damn it, I didn't see him at all" Kasamatsu grumbled

" **What?" Kuroko dribbled as Kasamatsu ran to catch up "Where did he come from" He caught up to Kuroko quickly "He's slow"**

 **Kuroko passed back to Kagami from behind who ran past Kasamatsu and made a dunk so hanrd it ripped the hoop right off the backboard**

" **All right!" Kagami yelled before noticing the rim in his hand. He gaped "WOW!"**

" **What? He destroyed the hoop!"**

" **You're kidding I don't believe it" Yells were heard from around the court**

" **That thing's dangerous. One of the bolts are rusted" Izuki said**

" **Even so that's not normal"**

" **I'm so sorry" Riko bowed apologetically to the Kaijou coach**

 **Kuroko walked up to him and bowed as well "I'm sorry we broke your hoop. Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"**

 **The Kaijou coach look pissed and embarrased.**

"Now that's what I call a beating" Aomine grinned

"You planned that didn't you Tetsuya" Akashi said

Kuroko didn't deny it

"Tetsu's almost as good as Akashi when it comes to planning things like that" Aomine said

"You know I would broke the hoop, Kuroko?" Kagami asked

"I just planned to do something impressive so that they would quickly put Kise-kun in, that's all" Kuroko said

 **Kaijou began clearing the court and lowering the hoops to get ready for the game. The broken hoop lay in a corner**

" **Now that's what you call a beating" Kise laugh "I've never seen the coach like that before"**

" **You tell him that's what he get for underestimating us" Kagami shot back**

" **How much you think a replacement hoop will cost" Kuroko said solemnly**

" **Huh? We have to pay for that?" Kagami looked after him in disbelief**

"Now I think you have a sense of humor, Kuroko" Kagami said

" **Let the game resume" The referee yelled**

 **People gasped as Kise stepped onto the court. He smiled "Sorry to keep you waiting" His eyes narrowed and he looked every bit as intense as Kagami**

" **You're finally in" Kagami looked excited**

" **You're way too intense for a model when you play basketball"**

" **He's not just putting on a show" Kuroko said.**

 **In Riko's vision she regarded Kise eyes wide**

" _ **Amazing, seeing him again I can tell...Kise Ryota is a monster"**_

 **There was a loud squeal and screams from the fan girls that gathered. Kise waved at them. Kasamatsu kicked him from behind "Quit waving at them! I'll hit you!" He yelled**

" **Oww. That hurt. Kasamatsu-senpai"**

"Kasamatsu-senpai is mean!" Kise wailed

"You deserve that" Kasamatsu grumbled

" **Do you understand what's going on Kise?" Kasamatsu got close to him eyes sharp "Who the hell is number 10?"**

" **Number? Oh that's Kagami"**

" **Kagami I've never heard of him before"**

"I just came back from America then so nobody would know me I think" Kagami said

" **Forget about him" Kise said**

"Hey Kise! You bastard!" Kagami fumming

"Sorry Kagamicchi" Kise cried

" **The guy who stole the ball number 11..That's my teammate from Teikou Kurokocchi. Isn't he amazing right right!" Kise bounced with excitement**

"Thank you Kise-kun" Kuroko said

" **Why are you so happy?" Kasamatsu hit Kise again "In any case they gave us quite a greeting, it would be rude if we didn't return the favor" Kise nodded looking determined to do just that**

 **Kasamatsu raced down the court with the ball, he passed it to Kise who jumped dunking it like Kagami had. He let go of the rim and hit the ground only to be kicked by Kasamatsu once more.**

" **You idiot I told you to break it" He yelled at Kise**

" **Sorry" Kise cried**

 **Kagami looked at the rim for a second.** _ **He dunked that harder than I did**_

" **I can't say the same for girls, but I've never failed to return a favor on the court"**

 **Kagami grinned eyebrow twitching "Bring it on!"**

 **Hyuga passed to Kuroko. Kuroko passed to Kagami who dunked the ball with fierce yell as he turned to his team "Let's go all out!"**

" **Yeah" Seirin yelled**

 **They dribbled down the court going back and forth so quickly it was hard to keep track of the game**

 _ **What is this?**_ **Riko tried to follow the players.** _ **What's with this high paced play?**_

 **Seirin 16 – Kaijou 17**

 **They were matching each other basket for basket with Kaijou just barely keeping the lead**

" **It's only been three minutes since the game started"**

" _ **It's like they are beating each other without bothering to guard. The defense is doing everything it can, but both teams' offenses are just too strong. This is a clash of the Generation of Miracles"**_

 **Hyuga had the ball faceing off against kasamatsu.** _ **The other four are just as intense as Kise. This is almost more than I can handle**_ **.** _ **If not for Kuroko and Kagami they'd have won this game already.**_

 **Hyuga passed to Kuroko who passed quickly to Kagami. He dribble down before suddenly jumping and do a fade away**

" **From that speed he's going to a fade away" An onlooker yelled out.**

 **Kise blocked the ball however and rushed back down the court before copying Kagami's fade away**

 _ **That was my fade away. He's copying me again**_

 **The ball made it in and Kaijou**

 _ **And he do it better than me!**_

Kise grinned his feet twitching as he watched. It was hard not to get invested in watching despite knowing the outcome. The music was exciting and with the addition of the inner thoughts of your opponents, it was a whole new way to view a game.

 **Hyuga driibbled the ball down court looking focus until**

" **Captain" the voice came out of nowhere make Hyuga jump to the side nearly losing the ball as it revealed Kuroko right behind him**

" **Where did you come from? Why are you talking to me?" Hyuga asked**

" **I want a time out. This high pace is taking a toll on my body" Kuroko said**

" **What? How can you be so weak?"**

" **Also we need Kagami to cool down. The harder Kagami-kun plays, the harder Kise-kun plays. At this rate, it'll take everything we have to keep up, and it will only get worse"**

 _ **He's talking more than usual. Could this be worse than I thought.**_ **Hyuga looked over at Riko who was also calling a time out.** _ **Looks like it. The coach must be thinking the same thing.**_

" **Seirin Time out".**

 **The whole team was gasping and panting. Riko looked concerned. T** _ **hey're way too tired for playing just five minutes. They've been switching between offense and defense at an absurb rate.**_

" **What the hell are you doing? How many points are you going to let them take?" The Kaijou coach yelled at the players "Is the defense asleep? Huh!"**

" **This isn't easy" Moriyama said**

" **Yeah that 1** **st** **year Duo is brutal" Kasamatsu nodded taking a long drink**

"Am I and Kuroko amazing" Kagami grinned

 **Kasamatsu turned to Kise. "You should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy"**

 **Kise suddenly looked happy he smile blindly "I know, right? Kurokocchi's actually..." Kasamatsu hit him**

" **Why the hell are you so happy?"**

" **It's okay" Kise assured the captain "The balance will tip soon enough"**

 **The scene switch back to Seirin**

" **We have to deal with Kise-kun first" Riko stated**

" **I can't believe Kagami can handle that guy by himslef" Hyuga said pensively "Should we put another guy on him?"**

" **What? Hey wait..." Kagami paused for a moment "Please"**

" **There is a way" Kuroko cut into the conversation. The screen split showing Kuroko on one side and Kise on the other**

" **It's because..." Kise began to answer**

" **They have a weakness" Both Kuroko and Kise said at the same time**

" **A weakness?" Riko asked**

" **What? You should have told us sooner" Hyuga looked at Kuroko**

" **No, to be honest I'm still not sure you could call it a weakness" Kuroko continued "Either way there's another problem. Because of the high pace play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."**

" **Wh-What?" Hyuga and the others looked at him with gaping mouth. The scene switched to Kaijou**

" **Kuroccbi won't be able to use his Misdirection for the whole game" Kise explained**

" **Midi... what?" Kasamatsu looked confused**

" **Kurokocchi's insibility isn't magic" Kise continued to explian "He's just directing your attention elsewhere. Even I can do it" Kise picked up a ball "Watch me" He commnaded and threw the ball up**

 **Kasamatsu eyes follow the ball.**

" **See you're not looking at me anymore" Kasamatsu gasped "Kurokocchi's using his exceptional observation skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion he disappeared so he can pass the ball around. Even without that, he had very little presence to begin with" Kise smiled and Kasamatsu looked annoyed at his adoration for the sixth man "But the more he use it the more we get used to it, if its effect gradually decreases."**

 **Scene change back to Seirin**

" **Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner" Riko raged. She got Kurokko into a head lock**

" **I'm sorry. You didn't ask" Kuroko waved his arms apologetically his voice still deadpan**

"Sometimes I don't understand how you can stay so...blank faced?" Kagami wondered

"Uhmm..." There was no way for Kuroko to explain it was just the way he was.

" **Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" Riko yelled.** _ **I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could use his Misdirection all the time without risk**_

 **The whistle blew. "Time out's over"**

 **Riko let out a cry of despair "All I got to do was hit Kuroko"**

" **Let me stay on him...please" Kagami asked Riko**

" **Why are you acting so polite?"**

" **I have a feeling I'm about to get something" Kagami said then turned and jogged back out to the court**

" **Hey wait" They stopped "Switch from man to man to zone defense. Keep solid defense on the inside, and moe to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority"**

"Your coach underestimate us Kaijou players" Kasamatsu commented

"It was just rush strategy" Kuroko said

" **Also slow down your pace Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap get too bug. Can you do that?"**

" **I'll try"**

 **Kise had the ball but he stopped short. Kagami, Izuki and Hyuga were on him.**

" **They're defending the middle" Someone from the audience observed**

 _ **It's just a box one and one.**_ **Kasamatsu observed.** _ **They're following up with Kagami to stop Kise.**_ **He sighed.** _ **I don't believe this.**_

 **Kise passed over to Kasamatsu who took a three-point shot and scored. Everyone cheereed "Are you underestimating the Kaijou regulars" This is too pathetic" Kasamatsu told them with a smirk**

 **Hyuga wiped his sweat away "Man this is tough"**

 **Riko was concentrated obviously trying to figure out a better defensive strategy. Kagami tried to pass the ball to Kuroko but the ball was stolen by Moriyama. Kaijou quickly scored again.**

" **I see. I think I'm getting used to it" Moriyama smiled**

" **This isn't good" Izuki stared at the scoreboard 25-33 for Kaijou**

" **Damn it, the gap is getting bigger" Koganei said from the bench**

 **Mitobe had the ball he passed it to Kagami who jumped to score but Kise jumped too and blocked it easily**

" **Out of bounds, white ball" The referee shouted**

 **Kagami was taking deep breathes.**

" **Why don't you acknowledge it already" Kise asked "You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles"**

"Bastard" Kagami grumbled

" **What did you say?" Kagami turned to fully face Kise who had an easy smile on his face**

" **The gap between our scores will only get biggers. The difference between your team and ours is simply too great. You and Kurokocchi were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I already see how good your are. I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me I'll return it twice as good"**

 **Kagami's eyes narrowed**

" **You can struggle but you'll never beat me. The world isn't that easy" Kise finished confiendtly**

 **The music was intense as Kagami looking down at his shoes and then let out a chuckle and another until he was laughing madly. Everyone turned to stare at hin**

" **Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy"**

" **Happy?" Kise question**

" **It's been a long time since anyone said that to me. I heard it all the time over there."**

" **Over there?" Kise was confused**

" **In America"**

" **You lived in America. That's amazing!" Kise reverted back to an overgrown child**

" **I thought I will be disappointed coming back here to play basketball. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really" Kise smile dropped as Kagami continued. "Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. It's better if I can't win easily" Kagami walked past Kise "And don't you think it's a little soon to be saying you won? Besides now I think I know your weakness."**

" **What weakness?" Kise looked confused**

" **It's simple, no matter how athletic you are, copying an invisible basketball style is impossible. In other words" He put his hands on Kuroko's head "This guy is your weakness"**

"Kuro-chin it's not fair!" Murasakibara complained loudly "You let Kaga-chin touch your hair but not me" The giant pouted like a toddler. He reach over his his long arms and gently ruffled Kuroko's hair "It's soft" He said happily

Kuroko allowed for a second and softly wacked the hand away and smoothed his hair.

Murasakibara went back to his snacks looking pleased

" **Kagami's powerless against Kise" Hyuga said "but his weakness is..."**

" **It switched to Riko on the bench "Kuroko-kun?"**

 **Kise looked momentarily shocked and then smiled "So? It's true Kurokocchi's style is the only one I can't imitate. But what does that change?"**

 **A whistle sound "End of the first quarter" The score was 27-35 Kaijou**

" **It changes everything!" Kagami stepped foward "We'll bring to to tears in the second quarter!"**

 **There was a 2 minute time out**

" **An 8 Point difference Seirin's not bad"**

" **What the hell are you doing" The Kaijou coach yelled at his players "They're closing the gap"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Your fundamentals such! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound!"**

" **Yes sir"**

 **Back at the Seirin bench**

" **I see. Yeah that could work" Riko smile faintly**

" **Kagami-kun look like you finally cooled down"**

" **No. I was always-"**

" **You were really pissed" Hyuga and Izuki said together**

" **But Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?"**

" **Yeah probably" Kagami shrugged. "We'll wo00' He was suddenly hid in the ribs by Kuroko. He gripped his side painfully "You bastard, where did that come from?"**

 **Kuroko looked up at him face blank "You want to beat Kise-kun don't you?"**

 **Kagami looked up "Of course I do" He hit Kuroko back**

" **Well then" Riko stood arms crossed**

 **The referee blew the whistle "Let the second quarter begin!"**

" **Take care of the counter attack!" Riko yelled**

 **The two teams walked back to the court**

 **Kise had the ball first and he scored an easy goal**

 **Hyuga got the ball next and he too score.**

 **Kise came back and scored again**

 **29-39 Kaijou**

 **Hyuga had the ball.** _ **Kaijou's defense is still man to man.**_ **He passed to Izuki who passed it to Kagami. Kagami squared off against Kise**

" **Something's changed, right?" Kise wondered. Kagami dribble quickly toward the basket. Kise run along beside him trying to figure out Kagami's next move**

 _ **Just another drive? Maybe another fade away?**_

 **While Kagami was running he drop the ball back behind Kise who turned just in time to see Kuroko receive the ball and pass back to Kagami successfully cutting around Kise**

 _ **He's coordinating with Kurokocchi!**_

 **Kagami went for a lay up and scored**

" **Yes" Riko nodded**

 **Kagami had the ball again and he passed to Kuroko.**

 **Kise tried to follow.** _ **Again? It won't work this time.**_

 **But Kuroko instead of passing to Kagami passed to Hyuga who score a three pointer**

 **34-39 Kaijou but only a 5 point difference**

" **Number 4's really going for it" Kobori said to his captain**

" **We should be worried about Kagami" Kasamatsu said "He and Kuroko have started passing back and forth to each other"**

" **Kagami just start passing the ball instead of just receiving it. Does that really change much?"**

"It changes everything" Akashi remarked

" **It changes a whole lot, dumbass" Kasamatsu said "Kuroko's passing and Kagami's one on one were two separate offensive patterns. They only had two options. Now that they pass to each other they have more options, making their offense stronger"**

"Kaijou captain has good observation" Akashi remarked

 _ **And Kise can't copy Kuroko-kun, the lynch pin of the play.**_ **Riko smirked.** _ **It's his bane. Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun. With those two we can...**_

 **Kise panted glaring "Kurokocchi" Kuroko stare back bland faced**

" **Kise-kun you're strong. I'm powerless and Kagami can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fighting chance"**

"So dramatic Tetsu" Aomine teased Kuroko

" **You really have changed Kurokocchi. But you still can't stop me. I will be the winner." Kise declared. "It's true I can't copy your coordination, but since you'll lose your effectiveness in misdirection, you'll lose this game in the second half"**

 **Kise grabbed the ball and moved, but was cut off**

" **Not so fast" Kagami said but it was Kuroko who was marking Kise not Kagami. Kise hesitated.**

" **What?"**

 **Everyone on the gym look confused**

" **Kuroko's on Kise" Kasamatsu looked surprised.**

 **Kuroko and Kise stared at each other**

" **Who's the guy on Kise?" One of the spectators asked**

" **Isn't he the guy that pass a lot" Another question**

"When you go to high school, it seem you make more and more noticeable play to the crowd Tetsuya" Akashi remark

"I want to face the game directly by myself Akashi-kun" Kuroko said

"Hum, interesting" Akashi smile

" **I never dreamed we'd play together like like Kurokocchi"**

" **Neither did I" Kuroko answered**

" **I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Kurokocchi" Kise rushed pass Kuroko to get stopped once more this time by Kagami.**

" **Wrong, we's not going to stop you" Kagami smirked**

" **We''re stealing the ball" Riko smiled**

 **Kuroko hit the ball out of Kise's hand from behind.** _ **What? A back tip. They took advantage of the second I hesitated!"**_

"That was careless, Kise" Aomine grumbled

"I'm not fast like you Aominecchi" Kise cried

" **Damn it a simple double team would have been better" Kasamatsu grumble**

 _ **Not even Kise can react in time to an invisible guy coming up behind him**_

" **I just won't run by you then" Kise said reasonably. "No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer" He got into position, but Kagami put his hand of Kuroko's head and jumped up slamming the ball away from him**

 _ **They got me, Kurokocchi's covering below and Kagami's covering above**_

 _ **An outside shot takes too much movement.**_ **Kasamatsu observed.** _ **These guys are a pain. Kuroko's the one making this happen. He can't do anything by himself but...I don't believe this!**_

"He's doing it again" Murasakibara complained and once more he ruffled Kuroko's hair to appease himself. Kuroko rolled his eye.

 **Kagami hit the ground "Fast break" He yelled. Kise looking pissed turned to follow him and in the moment his hand drew back hitting Kuroko across the face. Kuroko gave a small gasp and hit the ground Kise looked back in shock.**

 **Kuroko sat on the ground nad he looked up and everyone gasped as he had blood running down his face**

Kise froze, looking at it from an outside angel the hit seemed even worse. The room was quiet and the atmosphere intense

"I didn't mean to it was an accident!" Kise yelled tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Kurokocchi" He yelled out hugging the phantom boy. A sccissors zinged past him cutting his cheek and Kise scrambled back.

"You've lost the privilege of touching Tetsuya" Akashi's aura was dark and Kise let out an eep.

"I'm fine Akashi-kun" Kuroko said as Akashi pull out another scissor.

Murasakibara pulled out a Vanilla sucker and hand it to Kuroko patting him on the head. Kuroko took it with a soft smile and popped the lollipop into his mouth.

 **Kuroko stood up and swayed a bit Hyuga ran over "Are you OK Kuroko?!"**

" **I feel light head" Kuroko swayed and Hyuga took his head in both his hands examining the wound**

" **Get a first aid kit" Riko called.**

 **Kagami ran up to Kuroko "Are you OK" Kuroko turned to him one eye still closded as blood continued to flow**

" **It's fine"**

"You're not fine. It's likely you had a minor concussion" Midorima grumbled

 **Suddenly Kuroko fell over**

" **Kuroko!" Hyuga and Kagami yelled**

" **Even though it shouldn't have happened" Kasamatsu said as Kuroko was laying on the bench as Riko administered first aid "Without that 1** **st** **year due, the score difference will only grow"**

 **Kise hadn't moved from his spot staring at Kuroko with guilt and shock and sadness.** _ **Kurokocchi**_

" **What are we going to do?" Hyuga asked**

" **Kuroko-kun can't play anymore" Riko said. "We'll have to make do with the members we have left"**

" **Isn't this going to be tough without Kuroko?" Furihata asked**

" **The second years will be out offensive core" Riko told them "It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahear of us. I know it's early but it's game time Hyuga" Riko told the captain who nodded "Kise-kun will just copy you so don't play offense Kagami-kun. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise-kun from scoring"**

"It's a good strategy" Akashi remarked "To stop Kise from copying and scoring have Kagami only defend. Seirin have good offensive players in their second year. They can pull this off"

" **Are you sure that will work?" Kagami asked**

" **It'll be fine have some faith" Hyuga told him**

" **But..."**

" **I said it'll be find dumbass" Hyuga sparkled smiling despite the threating tone "Listen to your seniors once in a while or I'll kill you"**

All of the GoM thought Akashi is way more scary than Hyuga when he get angry.

 **Kagami looked taken aback.**

 **34-39 Kaijou**

" **You're showing your true colors captain" Izuki called out he turned to Kagami "Don't worry about him, he's like that during clutch time. When he speak his mind he won't miss many of his shots. Leave the offense to him. You just defend like your life depends on it. "**

 **The game started and Izuki took the ball. Koganei provided a screen letting him get away from his mark. He passed the ball to Hyuga and he shot the bal**

" **He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going he's amazing! He's the multi-personality clutch shooter, Hyuga Junpei!" Riko said**

" **Take that" Hyuga smile wickedly as the basketball soarethrough the net scoring a three pointer for Seirin**

" **Calm and collected and never lose his cool. But has a sense of humor, Izuki Shun" Riko continued "The hard working unsung hero. A man whose voice no one has hear, Mitobe Rinnosuke"**

" **He can do everything and nothing, a jack of all trades master of none, he 's Koganei Shinji" Koganei was crying dramatically at the introduction**

 **Riko smiled at all her players she has absolute trust. "Every last one of them never gives up.**

 **The scene changed to a street in town Takao was pulling a card with Midorma riding inside**

" **Damn it we were supposed to trade at the signal. You haven't pedaled once." Takao gasped as he did his best to pull the card. Midorima smiled.**

" **Of course I haven't. Today Oha Asa's horoscope predicted the greatest day for Cancers like me." He took a sip of his drink**

"That's not nice Shin-chan" Takao pouted

"Shut up Takao! Your fortune just sucks!" Midorima twitched

" **What does that have to do with this? Anyway if we're coming all the way out here to see a practice match your middle school teammate's better be good"**

" **It's the copycat and the invisible man"**

" **What are they?"**

" **Hurry up or the game will be over"**

"You were at the practice game" Kagami had no idea he was there

 **The scene changed back to the game.** _ **They're not as good without Kuroko but their offensive team isn't bad. They're putting no.4 shooting ability to good use.**_

 **The socre was 48-52 Kaijou**

" **There's a minute and a half left in the second quarter"**

 **Kuroko was still out of the court**

 **Hyuga scored again and wiped the sweat from his forehead.** _ **This isn't easy. On top of that we lost power when we lost Kuroko. I'm starting to lose focus.**_

 **The score read 68-74 Kaijou**

 _ **I don't think we can make a comeback**_

" **Coach isn't there anythign we can do" Kawahara asked**

" **They don't have any evergy left for plays after the first half's pace" Riko frowned as she stared out at the court watching . "If only we had Kuroko-kun.."**

"Don't say that out loud" Aomine said "If Tetsu heard your he'd go back out no matter what, that's how selfless he is" Aomine said wrapping protective arm around Kuroko. Kuroko was a shadow and had remained one even after everything simply because he fought for his team. He didn't care about his well-being as long as he could help his team

 **Kuroko twitched "Very well"**

Aomine hit Kuroko softly over the head "Dumbass"

 **Riko was shocked and whipped her head around to see Kuroko lifting himself into a sitting position, before standing up.**

" **Good morning" He greeted as his team stared at him in shock "I'll be going then" He walked slowly toward the court**

" **Hey wait" Riko panicked jumping in front of Kuroko "What are you talking about"**

" **But you just told me to go" Kuroko said innocently**

" **I didn't tell you to do that it just slipped out" Riko denied**

" **Then I'm going"**

" **Hey!"**

" **If I can change anything by going out there, please" Kuroko begged "Beside I promised Kagami-kun I would be his shadow"**

 **Riko looked conflicted before she sighed "Fine. But if I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately" Riko told him**

 **Kuroko was subbed back in he walked up the Kagami and the two looked at each other for a moment before Kagami finally said "Let's go"**

 **Kuroko nodded "Yeah"**

 **The game commenced Hyuga scoring a point. Mitobe got the ball and passed to Kuroko who passed the ball right past Kise to Kagami who dunked quickly**

 **Kuroko kept up the passes**

" **We were just getting used to him, but now he's back at full power" Kasamatsu said "It must be because he stayed out the last two quarters"**

 **The score read 80-82 Kaijou with only a 2 point difference**

 **Kagami and Kuroko ran down the court both sweating heavily. Hyuga got the ball and shot it sailed through the net to score for Seirin as Kise watched in shocked**

 **82-82 they were tied**

 **Kise looked shocked.** _ **We're tied**_ **Kise laughed lightly**

 **Kasamatsu threw the ball to Kise "KISE!" Kise grabbed the ball and was racing down the court past Kuroko who couldn't react in time.**

"Is he in the zone?" Kagami asked

"No, but close" Aomine say

" **Kuroko" Kagami yelled Kuroko tried to run to steal the ball but Kise suddenly change hand. Then he rushed past Kagami and scored a dunk.**

 **Everyone stared at Kise**

 _ **He's even stronger.**_ **Kagami gaped** _ **How did he react to Kuroko?**_

 **Kise looked intense "I won't lose, not to anyone. Not even Kurokocchi"**

" **This isn't good" Hyuga commented "Give it your all everyone this'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth Run and Gun game"**

 **Kagami made a score then right away Kise mde a score. The game was going so fast it was hard to keep up with it all.**

 **The score was 91-93 Kaijou**

 _ **2 minutes and 11 seconds left**_ **. Riko thought as she watched mouth set in a line**

 **Kuroko passed and Hyuga score. It show score after score after score. For both team**

 **The score read 98-98**

" **They're tied again!"**

 **There was 15 seconds left**

" **Resilient bastards, let's finish them" Kasamatsu yelled as he passed the ball**

" **There's no time left, if we don't take the ball here it's over" Hyuga yelled**

" **Kagami-kun" Kuroko said coming up beside Kagami**

" **If we can get the ball, there's one more thing we can do that Kise-kun can't copy. It's a simple strategy**

 _ **There's less than 10 seconds left**_ **. Riko observed** _ **We don't have the strength to play overtime**_

" **Defense, don't let them score"**

" **Take the ball!" Riko yelled**

 **Kasamatsu had the ball once more and Hyuga marked him but Kasamatsu quickly made a shot. Hyuga cursed but before he could despair Kagami appeared and hit the ball out of his hands. Hyuga got the ball and threw it with all his might to Kagami who was already half way down the court with Kuroko.**

" **Don't let them through!" Kasamatsu yelled.**

 **Kagami dribbled the ball and Kise was there guarding. He passed the ball. "Kuroko" and kept running past Kise. Kise turned to Kuroko**

" **Kurokocchi can't shoot. With only two of them he'll have to pass it back to Kagami"**

 **Kuroko shot the ball toward the hoop**

" **He shot the ball?" Everyone watched with bated breath**

" **No" Kasamatsu yelled "It's an Alley-Oop" Kagami jumped up to catch the ball.**

 **Kise jumped to block "I won't let you do that". But Kagami kept rising on the air as Kise began to fall**

 _ **He's still climbing? How far will he go? We jumped at the same time but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air for so long?**_

 **Kagami grabbed the ball "I don't need you to return the favor because..."**

 **Flashback to Kuroko "We just have to score a buzzer beater"**

" **This ends nows!" Kagami pushed the ball through the hoop scoring**

 **The whistle blew final score 100-98 for Seirin**

 **The screen fade to black**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for your Favorite / Follow even though there's just about 10. It is a new experience for me writing Fanfics and getting someone that read my story. I hope there will be some reviews soon because there haven't been any reviews yet

 **Everyone was quiet for a moment no one could believe that Kaijou had lost.**

" **ALL RIGHT!" Kagami broke the silence. Everyone on Seirin cheered and Riko gave her players a thumbs up. Hyuga, Izuki and Mitobe gave thumbs up back.**

" **I can't believe we won" Hyuga laughed half in disbelief.**

 **Kuroko had his hands on his knees gasping for breath and a small smile formed on his face**

 **Kise looked on in disbelief "I lost?"** _ **For the first time in my life, I...**_ **A tear fell from his eyes "Huh? What.." Kise rubbed at his face trying to stop the tears**

"Don't be sad, Kise-kun" Kuroko encouraged

"Kurokocchi, I was so sad that I lost the first time...Waaa!" Kise cried

"Damn you, you have the gut to say that you never lost before!" Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the back

"That hurt, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise wailed

" **You Idiot!" Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the back "Stop crying! And you've got some balls to say you've never lost before. I'll hit you" "You better add the word 'revenge' to that empty dictionary of yours" Kise stare at him and then smile**

 **The whistle sounded "Line up. The score is 100-98 Seirin High wins"**

 **After the game, Hyuga and Kasamatsu shook hands. "Because we're in different districts, if we play again it'll be at the Inter-High" Kasamatsu said the Kaijou coach in the back furious.**

" **We'll be there" Hyuga replied Riko in the back smiling dreamily. "I don't want to confess my love butt naked" Hyuga looked irritated but smiled "Let's go"**

 **The scene changed to Kise who was splashing water on his face. He turned off the water**

" **Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luch for you today" Midorima come over told him Kise looked shocked to see his former teammate. "But I didn't think you'd actually lose"**

"I didn't think you'd lose later either" Kise mumbled

"EH?!" Midorima raised his eyebrow at the blonde. Kise stuck his tongue out at him

" **You came to watch Midorimacchi"**

" **Either way it was an unfortunate game. Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side." He adjusted his glasses with tapped fingers**

 **Kise looked at Midorima a bit put out "I haven't seen you since middle school. I see you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyway who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in"**

" **That's why you're no good. Getting the ball from up close is easy. Getting it from far away has true value. Didn't anyone teach you to 'Do all you can and God will do the rest? Optimal effort makes you worthy of fates grace." He threw a tower to Kise**

" **I always do my best and I always keep the Oha Asa horoscope's lucky item only" Midorima help up a toy frog "By the way today's item is a toy frog. That is why my shots never miss"**

 _ **I will never understood that.**_ **Kise thought to himself staring at the toy frog.** _ **This is the Generation of Miracles Number One Shooter.**_ **"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi instead of me?"**

" **There's no need. B blood types like myself and A blood types like him never along"**

" **I not only acknowledge his style, but respect it"**

"Thank you Mirodima-kun"

Midorima looked away haughtily but there was slight blushed on his face

" **But I cannot accept his decision to attend an obscure school like Seirin"**

"What? He didn't watch the match? Our school is good" Kagami said

" **I simply came because we'll play them in the division finals. But honestly they're not good enough" There was the sound the bicycle bell. They looked over to see Takao pedaling toward Midorima looking pissed**

" **Midorima, you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrasing that it?"**

"That's mean Shin-chan" Takao pouted

"Idiot Takao! You were slow so I had to go first" Midorima said

" **I came to try to watch the game today" Midorima turned back to Kise "But allow me to apologize. There is no way we will lose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up on your revenge"**

 **The scene changed to Sasuke's General Hospital**

 **Kuroko and Riko were talking to a doctor they both bowed**

 **It showed Riko in front of the team giving them a thumbs up. "Everything's Okay" Everyone seem relieved**

"I'm so glad you were Okay Kurokocchii!" Kise cried

"It was nothing, Kise-kun" Kuroko said

" **Sorry for making you worry" Kuroko bowed formally in his overly polite way**

" **I didn't know what was going to happen when you fell over" Izuki said**

 **Koganei let out a cry of victory "Alright We Won!" and the team celebrated again**

 **They walked through the street. Izuki turned to his team "Let's get something to eat on the way hoem"**

" **What do you want?" Hyuga asked**

" **Something cheap I'm broke" Koganei chipped in**

" **Me too" Kagami said**

" **So am I" Kuroko added last**

" **Hold on" Riko looked over just as a bus passed advertising free steak. She smiled brightly eyes going big. She told her team "Hey, what do you say we go for steak?" She looked excited while the team looked confused**

 **The scene changed to show giant steaks being served to the team. The move to a sign that read**

 **4kg steaks. Eat in 30 minutes or less and it's free. Those who fail must pay 10,000 yen**

"You guys did that withought any money!?" Aomine gaped

"Yes, we didn't pay" Kuroko answer

" **What's wrong? Don't hold back" Riko seem way too happy.** _ **This is too much**_ **. The whole team thought staring at the steaks with disbelief**

" **What are we going to do if we can't eat all this" Hyuga looked troubled**

" **What? Why do you think I make you run every day" Riko asked**

 _ **For Basketball?**_

 **They all began to eat their steaks.**

 **Hyuga sighed.** _ **I should know by now that this is how she is.**_

 **Izuki looked at the steak "This steak is delicious"**

 **Kuroko was only a few bites when he set down silverware and dabbed at his face with a napkin "Excuse me?" He said**

 **Hyuga looked over "Do you need some water?"**

" **I give up" He said simply**

" **KUROKO!" Everyone yelled in disbelief**

"I knew it! There was no way Tetsu could eat even a quarter of a steak" Aomine laughed

 **Time skipped and every single member of the team looke near dead and stuffed to the max** _ **I'm dead.**_ **Hyuga thought**

" **This is delicious! Maybe I'll get some more" Kagami was eating with zealous he looked at Hyuga's plate "Huh? If you're not going to eat that can I have it?"**

 **He's stuffing his cheecks like a squirrel.**

"Squirrel face" Aomine insulted

"Tanned freak" Kagami shot back

"Dumbass!"

"Ganguro!"

A scissors flew between them "You two shut up!"

"YES SIR!" They both obeyed gulping

" **Save me the hassle and bring them all over here" Kagami said and the team all celebrated**

" **Kagami, thank you!"**

 **While all that was happening it showed Kuroko slipping away. He sighed as he left the restaurant and looked over noticing Kise leaning on the railing outside the restaurant**

" **Kise-kun"**

" **Do you have a minute to talk?" Kise asked**

 **The Seirin team was leaving the restaurant.**

" **Thanks for the food" Riko grinned**

" **Yeah, don't come back" The restaurant men told them**

" **I think I ate too much" Kagami groaned as he walk out**

" **You really are a monster" Hyuga sighed**

" **But you saved us" Koganei said positively**

 **Riko smiled "Okay let's go home. Is everyone here?"**

" **Eh. Where''s Kuroko" Hyuga wonder**

" **I'm sure he's near the back just like always..." They all looked to the back expecting to see Kuroko only for it to be empty**

" **He's not here!" They all sighed**

"Don't just leave without saying something like that" Kagami grumbled

"Kise-kun wanted to talk with me for a bit" Kuroko said

"Still you should have said something to let us know" Kagami grumbled

 **The scene changed to a small playground beside an outside basketball court.**

" **It's been a while since we last talked like this" Kise stated "How's your injury"**

" **I'm fine" Kuroko said**

 **Kise jumped up on a bench sitting down so he was looking at Kuroko a basketball in his hands.**

" **I saw Midorimacchi"**

 **Kuroko didn't look too surprised "Honestly I don't get along very well with him"**

 **Kise laughed "You're right. But that left hand of his is no joke, especially on good days for Cancers"**

" **Yes"**

" **Seems like he just came to watch today's game. Anyway...first you turned me down and the I lost today's game. Everything's going wrong with my life right now" Kise balanced the ball on his head looking up at the sky "I didn't expect you to say yes. But I was serious"**

" **Sorry" Kuroko looked down slightly**

 **Kise jumped so he was standing again "I'm kidding. Anyway I wanted to asked you for your reason...Why did you disappear after the middle school championship match"**

"Is it after the game with the score 111-11 with your childhood friend, that Ogiwara guy, Kuroko?" Kagami asked suddenly remembering Kuroko told him about that before the final game at Winter Cup

All the Generation of Miracles froze. That was a game of them that was beyond redemption. They have intentionally fixed the score board to 111-11, humiliated the team of Kuroko's childhood friend. It was the final straw that make Kuroko nearly decided to quit basketball.

"Kuroko, I..I am sorry. It was me who told the team to arrange the score of the match. There was no excuse for what I did back then. I...I am sorry" Akashi regretfully said

"It was alright Akashi-kun. Despite all that happened I was able to meet Kagami-kun and Seirin. After I won against all of you, I believe all of our debt have been cleared. I am glad that Ogiwara-kun have started to played basketball again. Now I can face basketball freely without thinking about that games again" Kuroko smile like an angel. It make Akashi want to tear up.

 **Kagami went around trying to look for Kuroko. He was distracted as he looked over to see a game of streetball being played. He grinned.** _ **Streetball. It's been a a while since I've seen that in Japan.**_ **He looked passed the game and suddenly his eye catched on Kise and Kuroko standing on the other court speaking.**

 **Kuroko, who had been staring at Kise blankly, suddenly pouted "I'm not sure"**

It's a lie. Kuroko knew exactly why he had left but didn't want to talk about it.

" **What?" Kise had a comical look on his face.**

" **It's true I began to question Teikou's policies because of the championship games. I felt we lacked something"**

" **Sports are all about winning" Kise stated "What could be more important"**

" **I don't know exactly what's wrong with that but...all I know is I hated basketball at the time"**

All the GoM looked ashamed. They had pushed their shadow to that point

" **The feel of the ball. The squeak of basketball shoes. The swish of the net. I started playing because I love it. That's why I was so impressed when I met Kagami-kun"**

"Huh? Me?" Kagami pointed at himself confused

" **He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. He seems to have been through rough times but he still takes basketball more seriously than anyone else"**

" **I don't get it" Kise said "I can say one thing though" Kise continued as Kagami came around the court into hearing distance "If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, someday the two of you will part ways. The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical. They all have a special talent not even I can imitate. I realized during today's game that even though he's still learning, but just like the Generation of Miracles, he possess a unique ability. For now he's still an immature challneger, enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. Howere, someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his when. When he does do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?"**

"Hey don't talk bad about me bastard! I won't change" Kagami grumbled

"Were you, Kagami-kun, you were really hot-head against the game with Midorima-kun" Kuroko said

"That was...I am sorry. But at least you were always there to calm me down" Kagami flustered

"Kise is just jealous because Kuroko like Kagami more than him. Don't worry Kagami" Kasamatsu commented.

"I am not jealous, Kasamatsu-senpai! I just worried for Kurokocchii!" Kise cried

 **Kuroko stared back at Kise as if trying to find the words but before anythign more could happen Kagami raced over and hit Kuroko. "You bastard why did you disappear like that" Kagami growled**

" **Were you listening" Kise asked**

" **I sure a hell was. What the hell are you kinapping Kuroko for?'**

" **What? Who cares if I talk with him a little bit?"**

" **We can't go home. The coach just won't shut up"**

" **Damn it looks like there's some trash over here" Someone said. Kuroko looked over "Come on you've had enough. Give someone else a turn" A thug looking guy said to the street ballers from earlier.**

" **We just got here. Wait till your turn"**

" **Now now why don't we settle this with some basketball" A thug siad**

" **The fight had caught the attention of Kagami and Kise "Who are those thugs?"**

 **The kids from earlier had the ball first, they passed it off to each other and made the first goal**

" **Wow not so bad we might lose" One of the thugs said smiling**

 **The other team pick the ball and about to score again when one of the thugs came out of nowhere "Block" He yelled hitting the ball and the player down**

" **Hey what was that. It's three on three"**

" **Huh? I said we'd play basketball I didn't say anything about three on three."**

" **What're you saying? That's not fair!" One of the thugs kicked him in the stomach**

" **Huh what did you say?" He kicked him in the shoulder next "Sorry I didn't hear you"**

 **The thug smiled and turned to step away before stopping short as he came face to face with a basketball spinning on the finger of Kuroko**

" **There's nothing fair about this" Kuroko said as he moved the ball slightly so it rubbed into the man nose**

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled. "Those guy could beat you up"

"Always doing something stupid without thinking" Midorima said

"You always hate bullies, Tetsuya" Akashi remarked

 **The thug jumped back clutching his nose "Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?"**

 **Kuroko looke at them. "This isn't basketball. Beside violence is bad" He scoled**

 **Kagami and Kise watched in shocked not having noticed Kuroko slip away "What the hell is he doing" "Kurokocchi?!"**

 **The bigger thug picked Kuroko up by the collar. "What do you think you're doing?"**

 **The one still holding his nose laugh "There are still guys like this these day. Fine they. Let's settle this with basketball" Suddenly Kagami came up from behind Kuroko putting a hand on his head. Kise stood behind Kuroko as well**

" **Mind if we play too?" Kise asked smiling easily**

 _ **He's huge.**_ **The thugs all thought**

" **Five on three's fine bring it one" Kagami said**

" **What'd you say" One of the thugs yelled**

 **The game started Kagami passed to Kuroko who passed to Kise who score. The game continued all of them passing back and forth to one another. The game ended with the thugs sprawled out on the court. Kagami, Kise and Kuroko standing victoriou.**

" **They destroyed them" The kids there said in awe "Amazing"**

 **The three walked off the court. Kagami an Kise turned on Kuroko "What were you thinking?" Kagami yelled. "Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?!"**

" **No they would have beaten me up"**

"How can you say that without a care" Kagami grumbled

"Tetsuya only like to do what's right" Akashi sighed

 **Kuroko help up his arm "Look at these guns"**

There were snickers at that. Kuroko's cheeks tinged pink

" **You don't have any!" Kagami looked irritated**

" **Kurokocchi you can be amazing sometimes" Kise remarked**

" **I thought those guys were terrible" Kuroko explained "I just wanted to tell them" Kuroko said**

 **Kise smiled. He picked up his bad "I should get going" He smiled brightly.** _ **I finally got to play with you, Kurokocchi.**_ **He walked off before turning back momentarily "And don't think I've forgotten about my revenge Kagamicchi"**

" **Kagamicchi?!"**

" **Kise-kun adds 'cchi' to the names of those he acknowledges. That's great for you."**

"Stupid nicknames" Kagami grumbled

" **I don't want that!"**

" **Don't lose against others" Kise yelled.**

 **The two stared after him**

" **Kagami-kun I'd like to ask you something. Did you hear my conversation with Kise?" Kuroko asked**

" **About us parting ways? We don't even get along in the irst place. You're the one who said I couldn't do it alone. If you're right there's nothing to worry about. Besides...you'll always stand by the light. That's your basketball." Kagami seem to shine in the light as he was saying**

 **Kuroko stared at him for a moment smiling "Kagami-kun that's some deep thing you say"**

" **Shut up!"**

"Kagamicchi can be pretty deep sometimes huh"

"Kise shut up!"

Aomine feel a little jealous seeing the bond of the shadow-light relationship.

 **The two walked out of the park when Riko came running up "There you are! Sheesh!" She tackled Kuroko putting him in the Boston crab hold. Kuroko let out a yelp. "Let's go home" Hyuga walked with the Seirin team away. Kuroko struggled holding out one hand "Kagami-kun..Save...Save me.." then he fell onto the cement giving up. Kagami just keep walking away**

The room laughed at Kuroko's misfortune


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Yay! First Review! It's so good to see some encouragement. I hope I will get more reviews from now on.

I will skip over the premilinaries and Seihou match and jump straight to the Seirin-Shutoku match. And I'm gonna write for a whole match in one chapter so happy reading!

Midorima look at the clock "We should sleep before continue watching"

"There's 5 double beds, how should we divide it?" Takao asked

"It's simple, everyone should just sleep with their school partner" Akashi said

"Hey, Akashi! Why you do let Bakagami sleep with Tetsu huh?" Aomine complained

"Don't be jealous Aomine. Kagami had every right to" Akashi said

They pull themselves onto the beds and sleep till about 6 hours. Then they wake up and wash their face. Seeing Kuroko with his atrocious bed hair, Midorima try to smoothed his hair like he did back in Teikou. Kagami make breakfast for everyone before they sit in the coach to continue watching

 **Seirin was in the locker rooms taking a short break before their next match against Shutoku. "Go put on jackets before your bodies get cold" Riko told them "Make sure you stretch. Also take some amino acids to restore your energy. Don't forget to calorie charge"**

 **Kagami sat against the locker eyes closed**

" **Hey Kagami" Riko huffed "Your body will freeze up if your sleep"**

" **Let him be" Hyuga said**

" **It's probably because he got four fouls in the last game" Izuki commented**

 **Hyuga looked at Kagami "Maybe he feels responsible in his own way. Besides I don't think he's sleeping. It looks to me like he's saving every last bit of energy he need for the next game"**

" **Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom" Kuroko said**

" **I'll go too" Koganei followed after the bluenette.**

 **Takao was already in the restrooms washing his hands as Koganei and Kuroko walked in**

" **Hello" Kuroko greeted**

" **Oh it's you guys" Takao noticed "Are you two going to the bathroom together? I look forward to playing you in the next game" He said looking at Kuroko**

 **Koganei wondered** _ **He noticed Kuroko walking behind him?**_

"Did you think no one would ever notice you Kuroko" Midorima asked

"No, Akashi-kun has always noticed me, but I always thought Akashi was exceptional and usually no one else does" Kuroko said

Akashi smile. He was the first one who notice Kuroko on his own and nurture Kuroko's talent.

 **Everyone was waiting for the Seirin-Shutoku game to start**

" **Ten minutes left!" Otsubo of Shutoku yelled**

" **Let's go!" Hyuga yelled to his own teammates and each team exited their respective locker rooms**

 **Kuroko noticed Kagami still sleeping against the locker and walked over to call him "Kagami-kun, it's time"**

 **Midorima was on his own in the locker room thinking.** _ **"Kuroko and his new light, Kagami. I did not miss a day of shooting. I did not slack off at practice. My left hand nail care is as it always is, and today's horoscope for Cancer is number 1. I even brought today's lucky item, a Raccoon Shigaraki. I tied my laces on the right first. I have done everething."**_

"And you still lost, idiot" Aomine said "That just prove luck and fortune doesn't matter"

"Shut up Aomine" Midorima irritated "I just had bad luck with Leo that day, who is Kagami over there. The horoscope is still right" Midorima defended

 **Both Kagami and Midorima left the locker room at the same time. Kagami accompanied by Kuroko and Midorima by Takao.**

 **Shutoku was in a huddle. Their captain looked at each of them. "Honestly I don't think many believed Seirin would make it this far. The King of the North losing can only be called an upset. However for us nothing changes. Whether we're dealing with a tiger or a rabbit there is only one thing for a lion to do. Crush them with all your might! As usual we must win!"**

 **Over with Seirin Hyuga looked less than motivating "I'm beat" He sighed "I've been feeling melancholy since this morning. We've got two games in a row both against Kings. And even while playing Seiho all I could think about was playing another game after we beat them"**

Aomine "What kind of huddle talk was that"

Takao "It's the comlete opposite of ours"

" **But there's only one more game" Hyuga smiled "We don't have to worry about bothersome crap like the next game or reserving our energy. We can focus on one thing we have to do. Give everything we have until we can't give anymore!"**

" **YEAH!"**

 **The whistle blew and they all lined up ready to start the game. Kagami was far too quiet. Kuroko watched him**

" **I didn't think you'd actually make it this far" Midorima said as he walked up to Kuroko who turned to look at his former teammate. "But it ends here. Thinking no matter how weak, small, or unknown any team can fight as long as they work together. That is an illusion. Come, I will show you just how foolish your choice was" He pushed up his glasses.**

" **No one knows what the right decision is to make in life, and that is not why I made this choice. Also if I may disagree with one thing. It's that Seirin is not weak. We won't lose"**

 **Midorima walked back toward the team bench. Takao followed along "Is Kuroko the only one you need to talk to?" He questioned "What about Kagami?"**

" **There's no need. There is no reason for me to talk to someone who played such a pathetic game" Midorima looked back at Kagami for a second before turning away "If you have anything to say, you can show it to me with your play"**

 **Kagami who had been pretty quiet through the entire thing smiled "Right back at you. Just thinking about is makes me mad at myself. I've got tons of pent up frustration so let's do this already. I have been saving it for you. I can't hold it in any longer"**

"Stop flirting and play some basketball" Aomine complained. He was hit with multiple objects from both Kagami and Midorima.

 **The whistle blew and the game began, Kagami got the tip off and pass to Mitobe. The silent center passed to Izuki who looked around. Everyone was covered.** _ **They're quick. We want to Run and Gun for a quick shot, but...**_

" **There are no gaps in their defense" Furihata noticed**

" **NO!" Riko yelled "Matching a stronger opponent is like giving them control of the game. Attack them in the first quarter. You have to..."**

 **Kuroko slipped away from his mark in a instand'**

" **...greet them by taking them by storm" Riko finished**

 **Izuki passed to Kuroko who hit the ball straight to Kagami**

 **Shutoku looked momentarily shocked**

 **Kise up in the stands leaned forward.** _ **It's thee same thing they did against me! An Alley-Oop!**_

 **Kagami was about to dunk but Midorima was there in time to hit it out of his hand. Takao grabbed the ball smiling "I knew you could do it Shin-chan"**

 **Riko gaped** _ **He can block that?**_

" **How disappointing" Midorima said "You think you can beat us with that" Kagami glared**

 **Takao dribbled the ball but Izuki blocked him. Takao passed the ball to a player who moved to shoot. Hyuga tipped the ball sending it off course.**

 **The crowd was going wild.**

" **He missed!"**

" **Neither team will let the other score"**

 **Both team weren't giving an inch each fighting to take control of the game in the first quarter. Whoever scored first would win that quarter and Seirin couldn't afford to lose.**

 **Takao had the ball he run to the basket but Hyuga was right on him. Takao passed backward to Midorima and Seirin froze as Midorima took aim and shot the ball. It arced high into the air. Midorima turned around ready to walk back and defend like always.**

 **Kagami froze watching the ball, Kuroko ran past "Please keep running" He told his light.**

 **The ball swooshed through the net. The crowd cheered.**

" **What an incredible shot. Shutoku scored the first goal" Someone yelled**

" **The balance is broken" Kise yelled "Shutoku's in control"**

 **Midorima and Takao walked side by side back to defend**

 **Kuroko grabbed the ball stepping out to throw it back into play. Midorima paused momentarily. Suddenly Kuroko spin quckly building up energy, then throw the ball across the court. It rocketed past Midorima who looked shocked all the way to the other end of the court.**

 **Kagami caught the ball, make a dunk scoring for Seirin. Everyone was shocked.**

 **Even Kuroko's own team was shocked "What was that?" Koganei asked**

" **A cut straight from one side of the court to ther other" Tsuchida added**

 **Kuroko looked up and over at his former teammate and Midorima glared back gritting his teeth "Kuroko"**

" **I'm sorry" Kuroko said "I can't let you take the first quarter that easily"**

"That was quite shocking, you didn't have this move back in Teikou" Midorima said

"I just thought of it before that match. I feel I need something to counter your 3-pointer shots Midorima-kun" Kuroko said

 **Everyone stared at the court i amazement, none of them had ever seen such a pass in their entire lives. The crowd whispered not sure what sort of pass that was or how it had happened.**

" **Hey what was that? Ichiro's laser beam?" "This is basketball" Kasuga of Seijou whispered in amazement.**

 **Hyuga stared at the phantom player.** _ **I've never seen that before either. But thanks to him the flow of the game hasn't changed. This game...**_ **He thought**

 **.** _ **..is just...**_ **Kuroko thought**

 **...** _ **Getting started!..**_ **Kagami finished as they ran down the court.**

 **Midorima was passed the ball and tried to shoot but seeing Kuroko already under the basket waiting. He glared but passed the ball**

" **Midorimacchi, you could've made that shot" Kise said confused**

Aomine laughed loudly "Tetsu shut you down"

"Only for the time being" Midorima glared "I'm not that weak" He huffed

" **I see" Kasamatsu realized**

" **Huh? Kise questioned**

"How can you be so observant as to be a copycat and yet so clueless at the same time?" Kagami asked looking over at Kise

"I'm just not good at reading the game like Akashicchi or Kurokocchi" Akashi pouted

 **The camera changed to Shutoku's coach. He watched the game and gave a small hum "I was already surprised by how little presence he had, but he can pass like that too. They can shut down Midorima that way. What should we do?"**

" **Midorimacchi's been shut down" Kise exclaimed from his seat in the stands**

" **Yeah, that kids spinning long distance pass. Midorima's team returns to defense during the long hand time of his shots, and that's good for stopping run and gun plays. However not everyone goes back. Just in case he misses, they leave somebody behind to rebound the ball. The hand time bites them in the ass. If Midorima can go back and Kagami can also run forward. They can counter Midorima with a super fastbreak by that long distance spinning pass. That's why Midorima can't shoot."**

" **But the timing and decision to show us that pass...The confidence to get it in one shot...It's reaffirming" Kasamatsu smiled at the end Kise glanced over at his captain "I can see how he played at Teikou with you, he's a battle-hardened warrior"**

All the GoM nodded. Kuroko is a battle-hardened warrior in basketball even though he is not strong as an individual player. And his skill is useful for the team and unique. It was why Akashi tried so hard to replace Kuroko in his Rakuzan team. But that endeavor failed because unlike Mayuzumi, Kuroko had a longer career in basketball and participated in more intense matches at Teikou.

 **Takao smiled as he glanced over at Kuroko.** _ **We can't have people thinking this is all it takes to shut us down.**_ **He thought. With that Takao was off dribbling the ball around Seirin players. He passed over to Shutoku captain, who scored.**

 **Hyuga passed to Kuroko. Everything seemed to slow down as Kuroko stepped back finding an open player to send the ball to before passing seamlessly. Kuroko pass went to Mitobe who scored**

 **Shutoku's coach watched for a moment. "Takao, Kimura, switch marks" He said**

"Now Kuroko's shut down" Midorima smiled triumphantly

"And yet we still win" Kagami shot back

The two began to argue glaring at one another. Kuroko leaned over tugging on Murasakibara's hoodle "Kuro-chin?"

"I was wondering if you'd make me another vanilla milkshake..."

"OK Kuro-chin"

"Hey Murasakibara make me one too" Aomine said over his shoulder

"I'd like one too please Atsushi" Akashi requested. Them the whole room chimed in wanting a milkshake too. Murasakibara sighed but got up to go to the kitchen and get started

"I'll help you" Kuroko offered. He really enjoyed cooking with Murasakibara and wanted to do so again.

" **Takao get on number 11" Shutoku coach ordered**

 _ **He's marking Kuroko?**_ **Hyuga wondered to himself**

 **Takao had the ball he dribbled up to Izuki and then passed behind himself toward his teammate. Izuki's eyes widened as he realized Takao had a version of his Eagle Eyes.**

 **Takao ran up to Kuorko walking backwards in front of him as he talked animatedly. "I knew this would happen, Shin-chan would say it's our fate to fight against each other. I didn't think we'd face each other so soon. It occurred to me the first time we met you and I are the same kind of person. We're both first years too. Passing is our bread and butter. So I guess you could say I hate you"**

 **Kagami and Midorima were face to face. Kagami looked over at his shadow and the Shutoku player then back at Midorima**

" **What do you think you're doing? No matter how fast Takao is that's no way to handle Kuroko"**

" **I am already familiar with Kuroko's abilitites. You will see soon enough"**

Murasakibara came back bringing everyone milkshakes. They praised the giant his milkshake is so good

"Thank you Murasakibara" Kuroko said this time not include the honorific.

"You're welcome Kuro-chin" Murasakibara smiled

 **Seirin passed the ball to Kuroko but it was stolen by Takao, who passed it to number 5 who passed it to number 8 who scored.**

 **Takao turned to Kuroko "I've never felt this before but I think it's because there's something different about you"**

 **Kuroko just stared at him with blank eyes "I'm sorry. No oone has ever said that to me before. So I don't know what to say"**

 **Takao looked half shocked "What?" then Kuroko was gone "Hey wait! How rude are you to suddenly disappear like that..."**

 **The ball was passed to Kuroko who moved to pass it to Izuki but Takao intercept it hitting it off course. "...Just kidding" Kuroko's eyes widened as did everyone else's on Seirin. Takao scored. Midorima smiled "Too bad Kuroko"**

" **That's the first time he's failed" Hyuga said**

" **No that wasn't a mistake" Izuki corrected "Takao's got the same eye as I have. No...his hawk eye's field of vision is even wider than mine. Kuroko's misdirection relies on redirecting the gaze of other players. However the Hawk Eye allows Takao to see everything. He's not just trying to watch Kuroko. In other words Kuroko's Misdirection won't work against Takao"**

"That was quite frustrating" Kuroko said

"It has to happen eventually" Akashi said "Player with wide field of vision will appear here and there. Tetsuya's team just weren't prepared for it"

" **Seitin Time Out" The buzzer sounded and the scoreboard was 8-11 Shutoku**

 **Hyuga drank his water looking put out.** _ **I can't believe someone can follow Kuroko.**_

 _ **I didn't think there was anyone like that. We're in trouble.**_ **Riko was worried**

 **Takao glanced over at the other team "Seirin's in trouble"**

" **Do not let your guard down. Kuroko will not go down so easily" Midorima told him sternly**

" **It's fine, once you take away his lack of presence he's worthless" Takao confidently said**

"If that really is so we must have lost against Rakuzan already. Kuroko's more than just his lack of presence you know" Kagami grumbily said

"Takao is an idiot, pay him no mind" Midorima said.

"That's true. Tetsuya is a true warrior. No matter what obstacles before him, he won't give up and always find a way to keep fighting" Akashi smile

"Thank you Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun" Kuroko was happy of their praise.

" **Do you know why I don't like him?" Midorima asked**

Kuroko looked over curiosity present in his baby blue eyes

 **Takao looked over and Midorima continued**

" **It's because I respect Kuroko. He has no physical strength. He cannot do anything by himslef. Despite that, he wore the same uniform as the rest of us at Teikou, and led the team to victory. His strength are nothing like ours. It belong to a different world. That's why I can't stand him, because a man I respect has chosen to bury himself with a team that cannot fully utilize his abilities"**

Kuroko stared at the screen eyes wide then looked over to Midorima

"So now that our team has proven themselves does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

Midorima glared at the screen for displaying his thoughts for everyone to hear "I guess" He admitted

 **The screen changed to Kuroko. Kagami put a hand on hid head. "Hey, don't tell me you're going to keep letting them shut you down"**

" **Well I suppose I don't like it" Kuroko frowned**

" **That's what I like to here" Kagami grinned. "Coach! Let us keep going like this...please"**

" **Going like this? You know your Misdirection won't work against Takao-kun right? Are you going to be OK?"**

" **I'm not. I have a problem"**

"Way to inspire confidence" Kagami grumbled

"That's just Kurokocchi's way of saying he's going to fight" Kise supplied

" **Yeah" Riko nodded and then did a double take "Wait, what are you going to do about it?" The buzzer rang signaling the end of the timeout. Kagami stood up**

" **Take care of Takao"**

" **Yes" Kuroko nodded back**

 **Takao was in front of Kuroko as the game commnenced "So did you figure our a plan?"**

" **I'm still thinking" Kuroko answered truthfully**

Half the room face palmed

" **You're what?" Takao was confused**

 **The scene changed to Mitobe at the basket playing center, Shutoku's captain was on him. Then to Hyuga and Miyaji, and Izuki and Kimura. Izuki had the ball and he dribbled looking for an opening. He tried for a pass but was intercepted. Shutoku scored.**

" **Are the upperclassmen already short on break" Furihata panicked**

" **It's Okay" Riko assured them watching the game with a serious face "This game definitely depends on Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun who we had on reserve. However that's not all" She looked down at something in her hand**

" **What is that?" Fukuda asked**

" **One figure I broke before" Riko said**

" **Broke?"**

" **After we lost last year"**

 **There was a flashback to Hyuga talking to Riko**

" **Hey coach how can I make my shots while under pressuree? All our players are my age and I'm not a very good leader. I want to be able to lead everyone with my own play"**

 **Riko looked thoughtful and then smiled "You have to get used to it"**

 **Hyuga looked confused and Riko elaborated "Always play under pressure and you'll get used to it. For example break one of your precious Sengoku Warrior figures for every shot you miss during practice**

 **Hyuga looked horrified "OK I'll do it" He had tears running down his face as he conceded**

 **It showed Hyuga shooting and everytime he missed a figure was broken.**

"Wow that's harsh" Kise stated seeing the devastated captain

"That is good psychological training" Akashi remarked

 **The flashback ended and Hyuga sunk a basket "Who cares about Kings! Go die!"**

 **Riko shrugged "His personality suffered a little bit though"**

" **Hyuga-kun will always make important shots"**

 **Shutoku passed the ball from player to player but Kuroko make a steal and pass at the same time but was taken again by Takao.**

" **Stealing a steal"**

" **Kuroko had been shut down"**

 **The camera panned over to Kise.** _ **It isn't like Kurokocchi to repeat the same mistake. What's happening?**_

 **Midorima said "What are you doing? Defend harder. My shooting range isn't that short" Midorima grinned and shot the ball from half court**

 **Kagami gasped.** _ **He's shooting from the center line**_

 **The ball went in and everyone stared for a moment. The score read 11-16 Shutoku**

 _ **This must be the bad feeling I've got earlier. The entire half court is within his shooting range. This is Midorima true power.**_ **Hyuga was sweating**

 **Midorima was now under the basket "It's no use now that I'm here you can get behind me with Kuroko's passes. It's useless. My shots are three pointers and your counters are only worth two. Even if we do nothing the gap will only grow wider"**

 **Hyuga had the ball as he raced down the court and passsed to Kagami who went head to head with Midorima "You've got something good there, but.." Kagami shot the ball and Midorima looked shocked**

 _ **A three?**_ **Midorima was surprise**

 **Kagami ran past Midorima.** _ **If it goes it that's fine, but if it misses...**_ **The ball bounced off the rim and Kagami grabbed it dunking it in.** _ **I'll just have to dunk it in myself**_

" **A one-man Alley-Oop" Someone in the crowd shouted**

 **The others congratulated Kagami. "So nice how nice it was" Izuki made a pun.**

 **Riko "One basket behind. At this rate we'll be able to.."**

 **Midorima smirked "That shot was pretty good, but.." He got into shooting position from his spot on the other side of the court**

 _ **What are you doing? How many meters do you thing you're...**_ **Kagami was seriously sweating**

" **You're kidding" Hyuga gasped**

 **Midorima shot the ball up high to the sky. The ball sailed through the whole court and swoosh through the net, not even touching the rim, scoring for Shutoku.**

" **I told you it's not that shooting range is the entire court"**

 **Everyone was in shock, even Midorima's team**

"Showing off a bit huh, Shintaro" Akashi teased. Midorima just pushed his glasses up his face which only make Akashi snicker.

"That shot is ridiculous. Why don't I see you using it with Rakuzan" Kagami asked

"Akashi's Emperor Eye can shut me down anywhere on the court so it's no use anyway" Midorima answer

 **The first quarter ended 13-19 Shutoku still in the lead. There was a two minute break and things weren't looking good for Seirin**

 **Riko looked worried "Kuroko-kun. Did you know he could do that?"**

" **No I only knew he could shoot as far as the half court. That's the first time I've seen him shoot from there"**

" **I've videos of NBA Players doing full court shot in practice. But trying that during an actual game is ridiculous" Izuki said**

"Even NBA Players don't make shot as beautiful as Shin-chan" Takao praised his partner

" **The Generation of Miracles is ridiculous" Hyuga said**

" **How are we supposed to stop that?" Koganei asked**

 **The camera changed so it was now showing Shutoku's bench "They'll try to stop Midorima first" The coach said. "There's a few ways they could do it, but let's see..."**

" **Coach" Midorima asked "Give me the ball during the entire second quarter" The resk of his team looked shocked**

" **Coach can I hit him?" Miyaji pointed at him**

" **Miyaji, why don't you throw a pineapple at him?" Another teammate spoke up**

 **Takao too burst out laughing "How self-centered can you get, I love it!"**

 **Midorima didn't falter "No matter what they throw at us, I'll shut them down"**

 **The coach regard his player and nodded "Alright, we'll call that all three of your selfish requests for the day"**

" **Coach Seriously?" Miyaji asked**

 **The captain said "You're seriously getting on my nerves. But if that's what the coach wants. If we lose..." He left his sentence hanging**

 **The scene changed to Riko standing in front of Kuroko "You have to stop Midorima-kun!" Kuroko nodded**

 **The buzzer sounded and Takao had the ball first. He passed it to Midorima who was guarded by Kuroko. The people in the stands stared in shock at Kuroko trying to guard Midorima.**

" **You think you can stop me with that?" Midorima questioned and he pushed ahead. Kuroko tried to tip the ball from behind but was blocked by Takao.**

" **Hey now, don't do crude stuff like that"**

" **Damn it" Kagami went up against Midorima "If Kuroko can't do it, I will"**

 **Midorima and Kagami went head to head but Midorima quickly turnaround Kagami and he scored**

 _ **He doesn't just shoot three he's quick.**_ **Kagami thought**

" **Don't get in my way Takao" Midorima commanded**

 **Every play Kuroko and Kagami tried was thrown off by Takao and Midorima**

"The two of you make your own formidable team, kind of like Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi" Kise commented

 **There was a sudden flashback to the GoM in Teikou. Kise had his ice cream and was contemplating a question "The coolest shot? That would have to be the dunk" He said happily**

" **That's why you are no good; shooting from far away is obviously the best, since it's worth three points" Midorima was drinking a canned coffee.**

 **Kuroko who was next to Midorima stopped drinking his shake and looked back at his teammate "Midorima-kun you're usually smart, but sometimes you can be so dumb"**

Midorima twitched glaring at Kuroko "You always had a way of insulting us offhandedly"

" **What?" Midorima glared down at Kuroko**

" **Kurokocchi's so blunt" Kise commented**

" **Between two and three pointes more is obviously better" Midorima defended himslef**

" **What are you a child?" Kuroko bluntly asked**

"Haha Shin-chan is insulted!" Takao laughed

"Kuroko!" Midorima grumbled

"Sorry Midorima-kun I said it without thinking" Kuroko apologized

 **Midorima smirked "The truth is simple. I will prove it to you someday"**

 **The flashback fade.**

 **Midorima scored and the score read 13-24 Shutoku pulling ahead.**

 **Izuki passed the ball to Hyuga then passes to Mitobe who scored. Midorima smiled as he got the ball turning to shoot another basket "It doesn't matter if you score, you still can't stop my shots"**

" **No you don't" Kagami ran up to him and jumped but not high enough and Midorima made the shot.** _ **It's high, once he started his shooting motion I can't stop it.**_ **The ball sailed over Kagami hand to the sky and fly over the court. All the Seirin players and Riko looked at the ball distressed**

 _ **At this rate I'm more worried about my heart than the score.**_ **The ball continued to fly unforgiving.** _ **My heart's gonna break!**_ **The ball drop down the net not touching the ring.**

" **Wooa! Three consecutive shots!"**

" **Midorima's unstoppable!"**

" **This isn't good" Kasamatsu commented from the stand "It looks like Seirin had reached its limit"**

" **Amazing amazing" Takao grinned "Shin-chan's amazing**

" **Tch, we've got nothing to do" Kimura said sounding annoyed**

" **Hey Kimura lend me that pineapple" Miyaji said**

 **Kagami smiled maniacally.** _ **He's strong. This is Midorima.**_ **Kagami laughed**

"Kagami-kun is becoming crazy like Aomine-kun" Kuroko joked

"HEY! Kuroko / Tetsu!" Kagami and Aomine twitched.

 _ **Kagami always laughs when he's against a strong opponent, but something isn't right.**_ **Hyuga thought**

 **Kuroko stared at his light.**

 **The second quarter ended.**

 **Outside the stadium, it is raining.**

" **Geez, show some spirit, Seirin!" Kise complained**

" **They are you idiot! After being shown such a difference in strength, they're still barely hanging in there. I'd praise them" Kasamatsu said**

 **Kise's iPod suddenly drop down the floor. The earphone was plucked out, revealing the radio's voice "Oha Asa horoscope! Aquarius should play it quiet today. Cancers will have a great day. As long as you have your lucky item, Shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to fear."**

" **This is simply the result of our abilities. It is not bad. It is not good either. The other side hasn't given up yet. Let's smash them in the second half. Finish them. That's all." Shutoku coach said in the locker room.**

" **Yes Sir!"**

 **Midorima is currently checking his finger nails.**

" **Hey what're you doing? You didn't even listen to the coach" Takao asked**

" **As you can see, I'm fixing my nails. My shot depends on my nails" Midorima said**

 _ **That's why he always tapes his finger. This is more than habit. It's an obssesion.**_ **Takao thought**

 **Kimura's feet hit the raccoon on the floor. "Ouch, I've been wondering about it the whole time. But what's the deal with this raccoon?"**

" **It's my lucky item" Midorima answer**

" **Huh? This thing is on the bench on the entire first half. It's in the way" Kimura hold the raccoon**

" **Hey? Let's break it yeah" Miyaji threaten happily**

 **The scene switch to Seirin locker room. Everyone's silent and looking pensive.**

 _ **No one's talking. What should I do. I have to do something to raise their spirits**_ **.** _ **What should I say? Huh...I said I'd kiss them during the Seiho game right. Should I...**_

" **Hey, everyone..."**

" **Coach it's alright" Hyuga stopped Riko "You're probably going to say something stupid anyway. Read the situation"**

 _ **I'm glad you're trying to cheer us up. But I can't honestly image us winning.**_ **Hyuga thought**

 **Kuroko is watching a video camera.**

" **Kuroko what're you doing?"**

" **Someone taped Takao during the first half" Kuroko said**

" **Do you have a plan" Izuki asked**

" **I don't know" Kuroko answer**

" **You don't know" Izuki was confused**

" **I have thought about winning. But I have never wondered if I can win or not" Kuroko said. Kagami raised his eyebrow**

" **Even if we lose 100 points, there's a chance a meteor will strike the other team's bench in the last second"**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, That's funny" Takao laughed out loud

"You have a strange sense of humor sometimes Kuroko" Midorima grumbled.

" **Don't give me that! There isn't going to be a meteor! That's ridiculous!"**

" **Maybe they got a stomacache" Fukuda said**

" **Don't get carried away. That won't happen either".**

" **Well, compared to that, a second half comeback is way more realistic" Koganei said optimistically**

" **Let's just keep running and think after the game's over" Hyuga said**

" **All right! Let's go!"**

 **The 2 teams came back to the court.** __ **The whistle started the third quarter**

" **Fight" Seirin bench players cheered**

" **Huh? Kurokocchi's on the bench" Kise wondered**

" **Well, he can't do anything as long as Takao's there. But that isn't a strategy"**

 **Midorima observed.** _ **There's still more than life in their eyes but what's this? This is more than just not giving up**_ **. He looked at Kagami.** _ **Well that doesn't matter. I'll just simply crush him.**_

 **The game restart. Mizuki passed the ball to Hyuga. But Takao came up steal the ball from behind. The ball goes to Midorima hands. He jumped and made a shot. But Kagami's already there jumping to block him** _ **This bartard. When did he..No more importantly..**_ **The ball left Midorima's hands and swished into the net, scoring for Shutoku.**

 _ **I won't lose. More...Higher...**_ **Kagami is breathing heavily**

 **Izuki dribbled and pass back the ball to Koganei who scored. Takao passed the ball to Midorima. Midorima jump and made his shot.**

 **Kagami is thinking about Kuroko's words in the break.** _ **I have thought about winning, but I've never thought about if I can win or not**_

 _ **You don't give up until the end. But that means if you give everything you have and still can't do it, you accepted the loss. Playing against an opponent who's hard to beat excites me but ultimately...**_

 _ **There's no point if I don't win**_

 **Kagami jumped and roar loudly. The ball left Midorima's hands but touch the tip of Kagami's finger**

 **Midorima was astonished.** _ **Ridiculous. Is this guy for real? He has been getting higher and higher in the game**_ **. The ball hit the ring and rolled around until it goes in.**

"Kagamicchi's starting to show his potential" Kise sparkled

"Have you always known about Kagami's potential Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

"I had guess but I didn't know for sure until then" Kuroko answer

" **That was close" Takao said**

" **That's the first time I've seen Midorima shot go in like that" Kimura said**

 **When Kagami walked past Midorima, Midorima asked "Hey. You. What's your sign?"**

" **Huh? Me? I'm a Leo" Kagami answer**

 **The Oha Asa program in Kise's iPod continued to say** _ **"Cancers will have a great day today. With your lucky item a Shiragaki raccoon you have nothing to fear. However your compatibility with Leo is very poor. Be careful if you run into one."**_

"The horoscope really is always right, except for Kuroko" Midorima grumbled

"It's strange that's Shintaro's Oha Asa program is right for everything but with the exception of Tetsuya. His existence defies luck" Akashi remarked.

"Even luck abandon you Kuroko" Kagami teased

"Am not Kagami-kun, I just don't believe in luck" Kuroko said

" **The horoscope really is always right" Midorima on the screen also said**

 **The ball passed to Hyuga. He successfully made a three.** _ **Don't lose focus. If you do it's over.**_

" **He may not be as good as Midorima but he has made a lot of shots" Seiho captain remarked**

" **He's the one who finished us off" Kasuga said**

" **Well done, but our Midorima is even more unstoppable" Takao grinned**

" **The other 4 are playing Zone and number 10 is playing Midorima One-to-One. It's a box one. Takao passed the ball to Midorima. Kagami stand before guarding him**

" **He's guarding Midorima from that far away"**

" **A full court box and one"**

" **They've got spirit! They haven't give up yet" The audience said**

 **Kuroko is still silently watching his light.**

" **This is the only way to stop Midorima since he can shoot from anywhere" Hyuga said. Midorima is hard pressed finding a way to shoot.**

 **Kagami thought.** _ **I won my game against Kise. But that was because Kuroko was there. I didn't win by myself. But if that's what it takes to win, fine. But what if Kuroko isn't there. If Kuroko's basketball doesn't work in the future, will I lose?**_

 _ **No! I refuse to lose!**_

"He has strong will to win at least" Midorima remarked

 **Takao came over to screen for Midorima. "It's two on one now" Midorima get away from Kagami**

" **I'll still stop you"**

" **Thanks to all the times you've showed me, I've finally found your weakness!" Kagami run past Takao to Midorima who is trying to shoot and jump to block**

" **The longer the shot, the longer it takes to release it!"**

 **Kagami's middle finger touch the ball.** _ **He touched it again. Impossible!**_

 _ **Shooting a heavy basketball from more than 20 meters is normally impossible. It takes an unusually long time to set up for the shot. But wait! I even got him off with a screen!**_ **Takao was frantic**

 **Seeing the ball fly Hyuga realize.** _ **Wait. This trajectory...**_ **The ball hit the rim and bounced off.**

" **He finally stopped Midorima"**

 **Mitobe tried to make a rebound but Otsubo forcefully slam the ball in the basket, scoring.**

 _ **That's right, Shutoku still has that guy. One of Tokyo's best centers, Otsubo Taisuke**_

 **Takao had the ball. He tried to pass to Otsubo but realized "They're double teaming Otsubo-san" Then Takao passed to Midorima.** _ **He's closer this time. He won't need as much time. He can make the shot.**_ **But Kagami's already running to Midorima.** _ **You're kidding.**_ **"Midorima!"**

 **Kise thought** _ **I caught a glimpse of it when he made that last Alley-Oop against me. The strength to stand against the Generation of Miracles. And one of the greatest weapons in basketball. His ability is..his innate jumping power.**_

 **Kagami jumped and successfully blocked Midorima shot.**

" **That's an amazing block" The audience scream**

 **Izuki run after the ball. "There's always a drawback. It doesn't matter how strong the ability is"**

" **Of course" Kasamatsu realized "Since he shoot from his side of the court. If they manage to block the shot, the opponent's basket is right there. It's a perfect opportunity for a counter" Izuki successfully did a lay up and score.**

 _ **I can't just rely on Kuroko and the upperclassmen**_

" **Takao give me the ball!" Otsubo commanded "But Otsubo-san, they're double teaming.." "It doesn't matter!" Otsubo receive the ball and tried to make a dunk over Hyuga and Izuki.**

 _ **I will become strong. Strong enough to win without relying on others!**_ **Strong enough to win by myself! Kagami run over to Otsubo and jump and blocked his dunk.** _ **So high! And fast! How did he close the gap so quickly?**_

 _ **I'll win. Even if I have to do it by myself!**_

"Kagami-kun your selfishness is showing" Kuroko teased

"Shut up...Kuroko...Sorr" Kagami flustered

"He just has a lot of will to win Tetsuya" Akashi smile

" **Kagami's amazing" "With him, we could..."**

" **Are you sure?" Kuroko cut in**

" **If he continued like this, I have a bad feeling about what will happen"**

 **On the court, Kagami is dribbling the ball past Midorima.**

 **Miyaji.** _ **What's with this guy deal?**_

 **Kimura.** _ **Are you telling me a freshmen high schooler is pressuring out team?**_

 **Kagami hold the ball in front of the basket and jump to make a dunk.**

 **Otsubo gaped.** _ **I've never seen anything like this in the whole country. What's with this extraordinary jumping power?**_ **Kagami slam the ball on top of Otsubo**

" **Amazing Kagami, Nice Kagami" Koganei praised**

" **Could you give me the ball more?" Kagami asked.** _ **I'll do it**_

 _ **I can't believe he stopped Midorima. Even if the time it takes for him to shoot is a weakness. I can't believe he can block such a high shot.**_

" **Don't get ahead of yourself just because you block one of Midorima's shot" Miyaji dribble the ball to the right and tried to make a shot. "Don't Miyaji, that position.." Takao warned**

 **Kagami jumped from behind Miyaji and block his shot.**

 **The ball is then passed to Kagami who stepped aside and made a jump shot before Kimura. While Kimura drop after his jump Kagami continued to stay in the air.**

 _ **Don't be ridiculous. How much longer are you going to stay in the air? Are you sure you're not hanging on a wire? And he's got the body balance to straighten up out of a running jump. Even though it's just a normal jump shot, when this guy does it...It's an unblockable, unstoppable killer move!**_

"All of our senpais are freaked out!" Takao laughed

" **A single digit difference! With this little of a gap, it's anyone's game!"**

 _ **I can't believe this guy is Japanese with this jumping ability. Stopping him won't be easy.**_ **Shutoku coach thought**

" **Coach we have to do something. At this rate..." The player on the bench asked**

" **Don't worry" The coach assured**

 **Midorima is holding the ball "I aknowledge your strenth. However, you won't be able to close the gap anymore." "What did you say?" Midorima made his shot. Kagami tried to jump but his knee gave out**

" **Sorry but that's the truth" Kagami is breathing heavily**

" **He's out of gas" Kise asked**

" **Probably. His body's not strong enough yet to keep jumping like that. He must have overexerted himself. On top of that..."**

" **...he was subbed in part way through. But it's still his second game of the day. He must've lost a lot of stamina playing against Tsugawa too." Seiho captain said**

 **Kasuga "This isn't good. And he's not the only one who is about to run out of gas"**

" **Shut up! I won't lose like this" Kagami tried to hang on**

 **Hyuga.** _ **You're pushing yourself too hard. And it's not time yet, You idiot!.**_ **"Kagami wait!" Kagami failed to score and Shutoku made a counter**

" **Damn it" Kuroko's face look serious.**

 **The whistle signal the end of the third quarter. All the Seirin players sit on the bench short on breath.**

" **Damn it"**

" **Kagami you're getting too worked up. Pay more attention to your surrounding"**

" **What good would passing the ball do?" Kagami said**

" **Huh?"**

" **I'm the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku. We don't need to play as a team right now. We need me to score"**

"Kagamin, don't say that. You'll hurt Tetsu-chan's feeling" Momoi was sad

"Hey, Bakagami is getting a big head." Aomine said

"Shut up Ahomine...Sorr...Sorry, Kuroko I was hot-headed" Kagami flustered

"It's all right Kagami-kun, I was wrong to hit you too" Kuroko said

" **Hey, what are you saying?"**

" **That's not simply being self-centered"**

 **Kuroko suddenly come in front of Kagami and punch him hard. Kagami was angry and grabbed Kuroko's shirt**

" **Damn it Kuroko you bastard!"**

" **You can't play basketball by yourself."**

" **As long as we play together, you don't care if we lose? There's no point if we don't win" Kagami screamed**

" **There's no point if you win by yourself" Kuroko shot back**

" **You said you want to beat the Generation of Miracles. But you're thinking just like them"**

" **Even if we beat Shutoku as a team that can't trust each other, no one will be happy"**

" **Don't be so naive!" Kagami punched Kuroko again. "If we don't win, those are nothing more than nice words"**

" **Then what is victory?" Kuroko silently asked "No matter how many more point you have at the end of the game, if you're not happy, that's not victory"**

 _Tetsuya's refering to our last championship game._ Akashi thought but didn't say it out loud.

"That guys is too idealistic huh" Mayuzumi commtented

"Tetsuya's fine as he is" Akashi just remarked

" **That's right! It's not as though we want to lose. But there's just no reason for you to do it all by yourself." Koganei and Izuki said**

" **Do you have any objections?" Hyuga said**

" **No, but...Sorry. Of course I would be rather happy if we all win"**

 **The team smile "Okay, it seem Kuroko manage to calm Kagami down. But the situation hasn't changed. What should we do?"**

" **Excuse me" Kuroko stand up "There maybe one thing we can do" He said**

" **The only thing I can do is pass the ball, but I can take it up another level"**

"Now we'll see Tetsu's Ignite Pass" Aomine grinned

" **Your new pass?"**

" **Why didn't you say anything about it before?" Riko asked**

" **Only a few people can catch it" Kuroko said "But as he is now, Kagami can be one of them"**

" **However just passing to Kagami won't work until the end. We have to break free from Takao and use normal passes as well" Kuroko added**

 **The fourth quarter started "Laugh or cry, we've only got 10 more minutes. Let's go!"**

" **Kurokocchi's playing" Kise said from the stand**

" **What are they thinking. As long as Takao's in the court, that invisible kid's no trump card. Or do they have a plan?" Kasamatsu wondered**

 **Kagami got the ball and dribbled into the defense. But instead of attempting to score, he passed it to Izuki who made a shot.**

 _ **He's not charging in by himself like before.**_

 _ **Getting punched by Kuroko must have cooled him down.**_ **Midorima thought.** _ **However, you only have a little stamina left.**_ **They passed the ball to Midorima. Midorima attempted to shoot.** _ **You cannot stop my shot anymore.**_

 **At the timeout, Riko was in thought**

" **Kagami, how many more times can you jump?"**

" **You mean those super jump that stop Midorima shot" Hyuga**

" **They push your natural jumping power to the limit, so they're exhausting. Your body's not strong enough to handle them yet. There's a limit to how many times you can use them in a game"**

 **Riko looked at Kagami's leg and analyzed "Two's your limit"**

" **Two?" "How are we supposed to stop Midorima with only two?" Seirin players asked**

" **Keep one for the deciding moment of the game" Riko told Kagami**

" **And use the other...to stop the first shot of Midorima in the fourth quarter" Kagami jump from behind Midorima and block his shot out.**

 **Midorima gasped** _ **What. He can still jump. But I know he's nearly out of energy. Does he not intend to save anything for the end.**_

"That was a good psychological move. They were bluffing to make Midorima thought Kagami can still jump so he won't dare to make shot because Midorima only shoot when he's certain he will success." Akashi realized right away.

"Haha, Midorima, you were scared by a bluff" Aomine laughed

"Damn it, I was fooled. A bluff like that..." Midorima was angry at himself.

 **On the bench, Fukuda asked Riko "Coach are you sure we should have use our first jump of two so early?"**

" **It's a bluff" Riko said**

" **What?"**

" **Now we can barely cover Midorima normally so we can't stop him if he shoot. However, Midorima won't make shot as long as we make him think Kagami still might have those unbelievable jumps left in him" Riko said. "At the very least, I think we can reduce the number of shot he take"**

 _ **So the left is up to you, Kuroko**_

 **Takao is facing Kuroko "Look likes they're really counting on you. But no matter what you try, I'll stop you. You can't escape my Hawk Eye"**

 **Izuki "Takao's Hawk Eye's field of vision is so wide he can see the entire court. That's why he can continue to watch Kuroko even if his attention is direct elsewhere. So...instead of directing attention away from himself, Kuroko use the opposite Misdirection instead. In other word, he draw attention towards himself. The reason he keep passing even after his passes were blocked was to make Takao focus on him. First focus his vision on one spot, then it can be directed somewhere else"**

 **Kuroko suddenly vanished from Takao vision.** _ **I lost sight of him**_ **. Kuroko move behind and escape Takao's mark.**

 _ **Calm down, even if I don't know where Kuroko is. I still know Kagami's location. As long as I jump between the ball and Kagami...**_

" **You will not get it this time" Kuroko said "Until now I have only changed the direction of the pass. This pass...increase the ball speed." Kuroko punch the ball by his palm towards Kagami who catch it**

 _ **He punched the ball. And catching that couldn't have been easy. I can't believe this**_

"I can catch it easily as well" Aomine scoff.

 **Kagami run toward the basket under Midorima defend.** _ **If we don't make something here...**_ **"I won't let you" Midorima scream. Kagami jumped in front of Midorima and dunk the ball on top of him into the net.** _ **When are we going to do it..?**_

 **The entire stadium was shocked.**

"Haha Midorima, you let Kagami blew over you" Aomine laughed

"Shut up Aomine, it won't happen next time" Midorima grumbled

" **He's finally done it. He blew over Midorima" Kise said**

" **Not only that. That was a pass that only the Generation of Miracles could catch during middle school!"**

" **But hey, he's out of steam. How's he gonna hold on until the end?"**

" **Well that dunk was good timing? And it was an important stage to boost morale."**

" **That said it's not nessecary to insist on a dunk in the first place."**

" **He likes to do things flashy" Kise said**

" **But if we said it have no meaning. It'd be wrong, too. That's the best crowd-pleasing plays this game provides. And gave Midorima a shock. The dunk bring energy to the whole team play. That's a fine play that score alone can't bring" Kasamatsu concluded**

" **Kuroko I don't want to admit it but just like the coach said. I can't jump anymore. I'll mark Midorima as long as I can. So as much as I hate to say this, I'll..depend on you for this.."**

" **Yes"**

 **Midorima is breathing heavily "I didn't think you could catch up this much"**

" **Midorima, you once said that dunks are shots that only score two points. Your threes are certainly impressive. But I think inspiring dunks, like the one he just made, are worth than the points they score."**

"Tetsuya is right, how much the score value depends on the moment and its effect on the game" Akashi remarked

"My threes's still worth more point" Midorima grumbled, not admit losing

 **At the same time, in the gym of Touou Academy. Aomine is lying on the floor, spinning the ball on his finger.**

" **Uh, I'm tired. I don't want to move. I'm feeling soft everywhere. I want a pastry"**

" **Huh I thought you were here! Aomine-kun!" Momoi voice**

" **Did you fake being sick to skip another game?"**

" **We'll win anyway. It's a pain in the ass" Aomine answer**

" **Sheesh!"**

" **Anyway it look like Tetsu-kun and Midorin are playing against each other right now!"**

" **I think Tetsu-kun will win. After all, he's the man I fell in love with"**

"Thank you Momoi-san" Kuroko

"KYAAAA! Tetsu-kun. Love me!" Momoi screamed and hugged Kuroko

" **We'll see. You never know until the game is over. They're both strong during crunch time! We didn't took that national championship three times for nothing" Aomine said**

 **The scene changed back to the match**

" **The last three minutes"**

" **Oh! They scored! They're just two points apart! Seirin is just one shot away from equalizing!"**

" **Shutoku High Time-Out!"**

" **That's the last time out. Seirin's control the game right now"**

" **Will Shutoku break away, or will Seirin overtake them?"**

" **There's two minutes left. We'll put everything through Midorima" Shutoku coach said**

" **But Kagami can still jump!"**

" **No, he can't. That was just their coach trying to cover it. Their Number 10 is completely out of gas. Crush them with threes. Go!"**

" **Coach! Can we just depends on Midorima on this situation! Maybe Otsubo-san and the others can..."**

" **I told you when Midorima joined. Otsubo and the seniors gave everything to our team. However, our next three years will revolve around Midorima. That's what one does when their team secures one of the Generation of Miracles"**

"The coach is giving Shin-chan a big head" Takao laughed

"Shut up, Takao!" Midorima

 **The ball was passed to Midorima "Crap it's Midorima. Kagami's at his limit"**

" **I thought they might try that" Riko smiled**

 **Kuroko intercept the pass, stealing the ball. "Once Kagami's trick is revealed. They'd focus on passing to Midorima. It's like they are telling us where they are passing to!"**

 **Shutoku slow the pace. With the other four members to defend, it's hard for Seirin to score point. Midorima take a chance to score a three-pointer again**

" **5 points behind. Things are getting hard for Seirin!"**

 _ **We're 5 points behind now. This is bad.**_

" **Give it to me, Izuki!" Hyuga called. He take the ball and made a three point shot. The scoreboard is 79-81 Shutoku.**

 _ **Last year we lost by triple digit score. We had our first taste of reality. We thought of quitting basketball. But we never did so because we love this game. We struggled and struggled to stand in this court today.**_ **Kagami made a screen for Hyuga. He run far away from the three point line, take the ball and shoot. 82-81 for Seirin**

" **They overtook them!? I can't believe this! Seirin won this game in the last few seconds!"**

" **You haven't won yet" Takao said. He passed the ball to Midorima**

" **I'll tell you why I excelled in shooting from the furthest possible distance. Not only because it gives three points. In basketball, teams of close strength offen have a reversal of fortune is the last few seconds..I'll never let this happen to me. So I train myself to excel at the Buzzer Beater. That's what I means by "Man propose, God dispose!""**

" **Oh No!"** _ **Everyone, including Kuroko-kun, is exhausted. And Kagami can't jump.**_

 **Midorima raise the ball to make the shot**

 _ **How can that be..We've come so far. To lose here...**_

 **Kagami** _ **NO WAY! We've got to win! I have to just move...my legs! I can't burden the team two matches in a row!**_ **"AAHH!"**

 **Kagami used all his power to jump. But Midorima suddenly hold the ball back instead of shooting,**

" **I'm right. Just like I guess. No matter how tired you are you'll make this jump somehow."**

" **OH NO!"**

 _ **He fakes at the last seconds..**_ **"What's his heart made of?"..** _ **This is the Generation of Miracles**_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou..Kuroko's not the only battle-hardeded ones here!**_

" **GO! MIDORIMA!" His team cheered**

 **Kuroko "I believed in you, too. That Kagami-kun will do his best to jump. And, Midorima who predicted this will hold on to the ball..."...**

 **Kuroko slapped the ball away from Midorima hand at the last second.**

" **KU...KUROKOO!"**

"This is the use of Kuroko's Quasi-Emperor Eye. He can see the future of people he knows the most" Akashi remarked

"Tetsu's really good at seeing things like this" Aomine said

" **END..OF..THE MATCH..!"**

 **The entire Seirin team cheered for their victory. The entire Shutoku team were distressed**

" **Let's gather"**

" **Sometimes the daily horoscope can be wrong!" Takao said**

" **Shut up!"**

 **The two teams gather in line "82 to 81 points. The Winner of this Match is Seirin High"**

 **The scene show Midorima standing outside the rain. Suddenly, his phone rang**

" **HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A LONG TIME MIDORIN-! HOW WAS YOUR MATCH-!? WON-!? LOST-!? HERE WE.." Midorima shut the phone down**

" _ **Next match will be at the Final League. They're have to face Aominecchi. Seem like this match will be a fate-ful one."**_ **Kise thought**

" **Hey, You sounded depressed, You lost, Right?" "Aomine?"**

" **Yeah, Be careful at the Final League"**

" **Huh? What are you talking about? You're sounding weird"**

" _ **If Kagami is Kurokocchi's light at the present. Then Aomine was his light back at the Generation of Miracles"**_

" **The only one who can defeat me is me" Aomine said over the phone**


End file.
